


Intimate Betrayal

by chocolate_velvet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: BDSM, Bath Sex, Beach Sex, Chastity Belt, Control, Fingering, Fisting, M/M, Moroccan Bath, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Outdoor Sex, Panties, Politics, Polyamory, Punishment, Quartering, Sex Slave, Slavery, Threesome, boy in lingerie, buttplug, dp, enema (implied) - Freeform, genital binding, illicit affairs, non-con dom, politic talks, servitude, shaved, sounding rod, underage sex slave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 28,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_velvet/pseuds/chocolate_velvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Fantasy Medieval Kingdom AU, Eren belonged to King Erwin. But secretly, he had a forbidden relationship with the King’s General, Levi whom had an illicit affair with the King. Both Eren and Levi belonged to the King. The penalty of death was looming on the relationship between Eren and Rivaille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Intimate Betrayal: The Erotica**

 

**Chapter 1: Upon the Trumpets at the Gate**

Eren heard the sound of the trumpets. As he ran toward the window, a servant came and told him that the King was in front of the city gate. He looked at he scenery from the window and saw the commotion. He dismissed the servant and inhaled the air. His lord was coming. Absentmindedly, his fingers caressed his chastity belt, his body was tingling in anticipation.

He rang for his grooms. When three of them appeared, he told them that his lord was coming and he needed to prepare himself. They took him into bathroom, adjoining to his bedroom. Quickly, they undress him, removed his chastity belt, and laid him of a soft cot- face down, bottom raised high. Gently, one of them inserted a tube into his anus. He suppressed a soft yelp as the groom massage his bottom while the other turning the switch on- a steady stream of liquid was rushing into bowel. Eren gasped and squirmed in pleasure. Soon, the first bottle replaced the second bottle. Sweat broke on Eren's forehead as he was gasping in pleasure- his stomach swelled.

As the second bottle drained, the groom switched off the liquid and disconnected the tube from the plug. Carefully, they put a bowl underneath him and removed the butt plug. Eren was given a chance to empty his bowel.

The same process was repeated as many as possible until Eren's discharge turned as clear as clean water. Only then, they would bath and dry him. Then, they would put him back to the soft cot, again, with his face down and bottom raised high to the air. He felt the pang of empty stomach and the slaps of cold air on his bottom. Eren shivered, yet he didn't know whether it was from cold or anticipation. He sighed in pleasure as his groom pour warm oil on his bottom and started to stretch him. This was the most difficult process. He got aroused easily as the three of them massaged his bottom and inserted their fingers to stretch him. He bit the pillow to prevent himself from moaning - or giving any clue of how much he enjoyed this part. They only stopped when his anus was on a shape of an "O" and four fingers could enter easily. By then, they would insert a wet metallic plug of four-inch wide in diameter into his anus to retain the shape.

The next step was the most hated step for Eren. His grooms would turn his body around. If they see his penis stood proud with pre-cum dripping, they would douse it with ice water and wash any trace of excitement-for Eren pleasure was restrictedly came from his lord only, any other source of pleasure was forbidden. On this process, they had to restrained Eren from thrashing and gagged his mouth so that the whole castle could neither hear nor wonder the cause of his screams.

Only when the erection was gone and his penis limped, they would insert a metallic rod of 14-cm long to the urethra and bound the rod to Eren's balls so it wouldn't slide down any further. The process was completed by putting back a clean chastity belt and draping Eren in exquisite garment. Then, the three would carry Eren to the lord's bedchamber and arrange him as if he was one of the room's ornament.

Eren watched the grooms as they were fussing about the folds of his garments against the curtain and sheet. He let them arranged the placement of his arms and legs for it was in accordance to the taste of his lord.

When they were about to finish, he asked them, "Would My Lord be long?"

The three of them looked at him but only one answered, "No. He'd be here before sunset."

Instinctively, Eren looked at the window and saw the changing colour of the sky.

He smiled, "I can't wait to see him."

One of the groom smiled back and replied, "Try to rest a bit."

Eren shifted his hips and felt the tip of the rod caressing his prostate. He let out a soft whimpering.

"You better don't do that!" reprimanded by one of the groom. "My Lord doesn't like a single stain that is not his doing!"

Eren slugged as the three of them walked out the room and locked the door.

Now, there were only him and the setting sun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Longing and Empty Promise**

Eren slowly woke up from his slumber. He looked around the bedchamber. Empty. The room had been lit and the windows had been shut - a faint scent of frankincense lingered around the room. Carefully, Eren sat up and looked around. There was no sign of the King’s presence in the room, even if he had stayed there for a very short time.

“My Lord, are you there?” His voice faint, trying to break the silence. Only silence answered his question. Eren got out the bed- inside him, the rod stirred and brushed his prostate, he whimpered softly as he walked gingerly toward the window. He opened it and peered outside, toward the sleeping town.

Eren’s heart sighed as it slowly broke apart.

* * *

Despite the time of the night, the King’s Office was buzzing with energy. People came and went with piles of documents, servants were running with buckets of maps and other scrolls. Commanders were shouting orders, King’s Generals were arguing, and King’s Advisors were sitting closed to the King as they reasoned with the King. 

The King, despite the battle torn appearance, he listened, argue, and signed or rejected documents. Occasionally, he talked to his Generals-asking their opinions, confirming or arguing with his Advisors. There were time when he looked at the night sky through the window and his face gave out  an incomprehensible expressions. 

As the King signed the new draft to be brought to the Privy Counsel, he turned to his aide and said, “I’d like a short break. Not out side but here.” His aide nod and quickly inform the chief protocol to make the announcement. 

As it was announced, everyone left the room. Seeing Rivaille about to leave the room, the chief protocol approached him and whispered on his ear. As both the chief protocol and the King’s aide closed the door, they saw Rivaille walked toward the King and took a seat closed to him. 

The King sighed. He put two keys on the table and looked at Rivaille. 

“I have another responsibility.”, said him softly.

One key looked like other chamber key on the King’s Quarter. The other key was peculiar. It was a lot smaller and had more ornaments, much more like a pendant - Rivaille wondered whether it had the propriety of a key or a mere jewellery.

“Enter my bedchamber, give the smaller key to Eren, and do only the necessary thing.” 

Rivaille’s heart skipped a beat as he heard the order. “Had your head been hit that hard? You couldn’t think right. I can’t possibly do this!” refused Rivaille as he returned the keys to the King.

The King put the keys into Rivaille’s palm. His face hardened. “I trust you that you will do what is necessary. The meeting will take much longer and he’s waiting for me.”

Rivaille, I’ll be counting the time until your return!” the King ordered sternly, just when Rivaille was about to retort him.

“Don’t worry. I’ll return before that goat face finished his ramblings.” Rivaille said.

Erwin watched him leaving through another door-designed only for him.

 


	3. The Night of Floating Dreams 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Finally I finished this chapter. This week has been unbelievably demanding for me. Suddenly, I had to work almost 12 hours a day. What a sweatshop! 
> 
> But, I'm surprised. Despite my hectic work schedule, I still had time to continue writing. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for everyone for their encouragements. Those words pushed me, even I have to sleep at 3 am, just to add, or revise, a few chapter. Your words have kept me stay committed. 
> 
> Thanks a lot for Monsoon Rain for the detailed reference. I had never heard DP before, or whether it is possible, until you enlightened me. This chapter wouldn't have happened without your help.
> 
> Last, this is a work of fiction. Some actions in this fic are not real and can't be practiced in real life.

* * *

 

**The King's Private Quarter**

The Quarter was unlike any other royal quarter. It was a massive maze of silk curtains and tapestries; no one could escape without guidance from the King’s most trusted servant. It was the place where the King shared his time of leisure, and reward, with his most loyal subjects. It was said that those who had been invited to the rooms were dazzled by the abundant opulence presented there.

The Quarter consisted of twelve chambers, a grand chamber, and the King’s chamber. The twelve chambers was the place where the guests entertained each other. Sometimes, the King was present amongst the guest and shared their moments. The grand chamber was usually held a gala dinner, otherwise it would be left empty. The last chamber was the King’s chamber. Aside from the King, guests needed a special invitation handwritten by the King himself, to enter the chamber. What was presented in the King’s chamber was to be held secret.

Rivaille was standing at the entrance. The King’s aide had taken his special invitation for inspection. He was thinking thousands of thoughts about the peculiar King when one of the King’s aides came to guide him into the maze.

The aide stopped in front of a heavily curtained chamber.

“The King is waiting for you,” said the aide, as he pull the curtain away.

As he stepped in, he noticed the scent of frankincense and other sweet smelling scents. The room was dimly lit, creating a nuance of secrecy and intimacy. The King was sitting in front of a board game. When the aide whispered into King’s ear, he looked at Rivaille and smiled.

Bedazzled, Rivaille walked toward the King and sat in front of him. He noticed a soft whimpering voice, as if someone was in pleasure. He looked around and saw there was a section in the middle of the room heavily covered with silk curtains. The section was lit in a way that anyone outside of the curtains would be able to see the silhouette of everything behind the curtains.

The spectacle was unusual. Behind the curtained section, there was a four poster bed. On the bed was the silhouette of two figures: one was a muscular man and the other was a smaller man. Their silhouette showed that the bigger man was teasing the smaller man.

Rivaille looked at the King. But the latter gave no sign of noticing anything wrong with the activities behind the curtain. The King calmly invited him to play the board game. Rivaille replied with retorts and sarcasm, which the King quickly dismissed or retorted back to.

He sat in front of the King. His head was spinning. Was it the wine, the frankincense, or the whimpering boy? He saw the King smiled at him as he stood up and took his hand. It was not the usual smile he saw in the Court. He was sure that it was a different smile. He let himself be led toward the curtained section.

The King unveiled the curtain, layer by layer until both of them stood in front of the four poster bed. Rivaille saw the boy, sitting on the lap of a masked man. Several thick ribbons held the boy’s arms, held together and raised them above his head, and other thick ribbons held his, legs spread wide and suspended into the air. Those ribbons were attached to the poles of the bed. The boy was naked, saved for two things: a tool attached to his penis, meant to prolong erection and prevent release, and a tool inserted to his orifice. The masked man cooed the boy as his hand played with both tools.

Upon the King’s arrival, the masked man nodded but continued with what he was doing to the boy. The boy greeted the King in between his raspy breath.

The King thanked and dismissed the masked man. Following the King’s lead, Rivaille climbed the bed; both of them sat on opposite sides of the boy.

The King caressed the boy as he released his arms from bondage. The boy quickly rested himself on the King’s shoulder.

“Eren, this is Lord Rivaille. He is my most trusted general. You might have seen him before,” said the King softly to the boy. “Tonight, I want you to serve him the way you serve me.”

Eren turned his head, looking at Rivaille-his eyes were full of tears. His hand reached out for Rivaille. If his legs were free, he would have turned his body toward Rivaille and kissed his cheek, but the King took his hand and drew Eren back into his arms. Questioning, Eren looked at the King and asked, “What pleasure can I give to you tonight, My Lord?”

The King pressed his cheek on Eren while his hand untied the bondage that held Eren’s leg.

“My pleasure is when I am watching you serving him.”

“Do I have your consent, Eren?”

Eren kissed the King’s collarbone and said, “Aye, My Lord. I live to serve you.”

The King kissed Eren passionately. Gently, he rested Eren on Rivaille shoulder. The heat warmed Rivaille.

“If what is about to happen does not agree with your taste, you may leave. I won’t hold any grudge against you.” the King whispered lovingly into Rivaille’s ears while his fingers skillfully unbuttoning Rivaille’s clothes.

When he saw Rivaille nod, his hands caressed his face and brushed away some loose strands. Their lips met in a deep kiss, which became more frenzied as they gave into their love and desire.

Soon Rivaille found himself naked with Eren squeezed in between him and the King, their soft pants and moans of pleasure filled the room with promises of pleasure. After another kiss, the King got out of the bed and took a seat beside the bed and began to watch.

Eren began moving his mouth down the slender neck, as Rivaille writhed beneath. A whimpered gasp punctuated the air as teeth and a soothing tongue found a hardening nipple, causing the older man to arch sharply with pleasure. His slender fingers slid into the boy’s hair and clutched at the strands, urging for more. Eren moaned softly, his head falling to the side as the mouth trailed in a slow wet path to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the other swollen nub.

Purring in delight at the decadent sight before him, Eren slid between Rivaille's legs and took the dripping member into his mouth in one move. Rivaille arched sharply, his body as tight strung as a bow as he fell over the edge hard. He collapsed to the bed, panting harshly with his pleasure and the tremors that still teased his body. He watched with hooded eyes as Eren licked his lips slowly, having swallowed all that the older man had given to him with passion.

Eren looked at Rivaille with the eyes of a playful child. He released the length with a pop. Then, slowly he moved his tongue up and down the side of Rivaille's arousal. He teased the tip and lapped up the pre-cum. He traced down the sides and licked the balls. Getting impatient with Eren's playfulness, Rivaille yanked Eren's hair and shoved himself inside, completely down to his throat. Eren did not give any sign of protest. Instead, he began to move his mouth in a rhythm. He only stopped when Erwin grabbed him and kissed him with such passion. His tongue roamed furiously inside Eren's mouth, either to remove traces of Rivaille or to taste Rivaille through Eren's mouth. The kiss was feverish and when it finished, both were left breathless.

Rivaille saw everything. He saw when the King whispered something to Eren's ear and helped Eren to sit on his midsection; he felt something hard and cold peeking from Eren's orifice. He groaned as his arousal was painfully crushed underneath Eren's bottom. Eren licked his lips and ground himself against the general. Rivaille began to moan in need as he gazed at Eren in hunger. The general arched up slowly, grinding his erection in delicious friction. They kissed, frenzied and ravishing. They broke the kiss, panting heavily as desire-darkened eyes locked.

Eren stood up, his member was erect with pre-cum dripping. As Rivaille laid down, Eren’s figure towered over him. He guided Rivaille’s hand to caress the tool peeking out from his orifice.

“He’s ready for you." Erwin whispered. “Remove the plug gently.”

Mesmerized, Rivaille moved himself into a seating position. He put Eren on all four and lowered his upper body while raising his bottom. He became aware of the smooth and shiny toy peeking out from Eren’s orifice. His fingers lingered there.

Erwin was watching everything from beside the bed. His eyes shone with lust, yet he kept his composure calm. He heard Eren gasp in pleasure when Rivaille sifted the toy before pulling it out.

“Show it to me.” his order came out gentle but stern. Again, Rivaille did as Erwin bid him to do. He exposed Eren’s orifice, -which had the shape of an “O” with oil dripping from it.

“Now, show me his face.” he ordered Rivaille.

Gently, Rivaille shifted Eren’s body so he was facing Erwin. He was surprised when he saw Erwin was caressing Eren with such gentleness but moved away when the youth tried to kiss him. Instead, he pressed his cheek on Eren’s, before resuming to his seat.

Between the gentleness and lust, Rivaille gave in. He rubbed his arousal on Eren’s bottom, teasing the dripping hole. Eren, still in his four, pushed his bottom toward Rivaille, grinding the arousal. His small hand sneaked and guided the arousal into his orifice. In one stroke, it was slammed deep into Eren’s inside. Rivaille found that Eren was ready; his passage was hot and tight. He dug his fingers on Eren hips and began moving. Both Eren and Erwin were kept looking at each other with each stroke. He saw Erwin came closer and kiss Eren.

There was a gleam of lust in his eyes, Erwin turned to Rivaille. Gently, he unsheathed Rivaille's arousal from Eren. He pushed Rivaille to lie down on his back, his arousal stood proud like a pike. Quickly, Eren positioned himself on top of him and slowly lowered his hips down, taking Rivaille’s member inch by inch until it disappeared inside him. His eyes were bright with excitement and he bent down and lightly kissed Rivaille, taking his time, but Rivaille would not let him go slowly. He set a fast and rough pace, thrusting his hips upward to meet him just as roughly. Soon Rivaille felt himself getting ready to fall over the edge.

Eren clenched his opening around Rivaille’s arousal, to hold him inside. It excited him more. The room was filled with the sound of the general’s balls slapping against Eren’s bottom. A wet and sticky sound, produced from the frothing of oil and pre-cum oozing out from Eren’s orifice. He grabbed Eren’s swollen member and started to stroke him in time to his thrusts. They were about to scream out their orgasms in a primal rage, when Eren turned his head and saw Erwin standing in his nakedness. He was pouring more oil onto his hands and began to lubricate himself. Eren felt his inside go into spasm in anticipation.

Erwin stood beside the bed. His muscles were rippling like the untamed sea; his member was erect and wet from oil and precum. He began caressing Eren’s back down to his bottom. His slick fingers pressed into the opening. Eren gasped when one finger breached in. He gripped the sheet and relaxed when the finger slid out. It was not long until two fingers were jabbed inside Eren. Rivaille saw the mixture of pain and pleasure in Eren’s eyes. He put Eren’s hands around his back. He braced himself as Eren’s orifice tightening around his arousal when Erwin inserted three fingers inside. He put his arms around the youth, coaxing him. His hands slid lower onto Eren’s bottom, pulling Eren’s bottom open more for Erwin.

Eren felt a jab at his orifice twice and he felt more than pain surge through his body as the throbbing member pushed into his orifice. It fought Rivaille’s thick arousal for a place inside Eren and his muscles fought to keep him out. Rivaille was bracing himself as Erwin’s member brushed against his. He held Eren firmly as Erwin continued his steady push deeper inside. Pain spiraled out from Eren’s bottom. He cried. His whole body trembled then collapsed into Rivaille’s chest as he felt himself being filled. They were immobile for some time until the three of them get used to the sensation.

Erwin caressed Eren’s back gently downward toward his hips. He whispered into Eren’s ear, “Eren, I am going to move.”

Eren managed a nod in between his sobbing. The stretch from two arousals inside him was so intense that it out weighted the pain. It gave him the feeling of being stretched and being used by two men. It felt hot and filthy, but he felt so unsatiated that he couldn’t stop.

Erwin held Eren’s hips and pulled his arousal back out, leaving only the tip inside. Eren cried out and cried again when the entire length slipped back inside. Erwin licked his lips as he saw his length disappear. He continued to push against Rivaille’s arousal and into Eren’s orifice. He worked his way deeper into Eren, pushing and spreading him open. Eren squirmed and sifted his hips, soft whimpering sounds escaped from his mouth.

Erwin heard Eren whimpering and tried to move. But Erwin would not let him. He continued trying to squirm to no avail. He turned his head toward Erwin.

“Please, My Lord, I want you all the way inside me.” he moaned as he pushed his hips back against Erwin and Rivaille’s arousal trying to take more of them inside.

Hearing Eren’s demand, Erwin and Rivaille began pumping Eren from behind and below, with one pulling back while the other pushed in. Eren was being rocked up and down happily trapped between the two men. His insides were being drawn out of him and then pushed back in for so many times that he felt his orifice was in flames.

Between the movements, the frictions of two arousals rubbing each other inside him, and the thought of being trapped in between two handsome men, Eren felt that he was close. But nothing would happen and there was nothing he could do. His release depended on Erwin’s generosity. The King could put him into climax then leave him without release. He began mumbling about his release, begging quietly.

Erwin felt that Eren was near by the sudden tightness of his muscle and the tone of Eren’s voice. He smirked.

”Who is your Master, Eren? Answer me!" With these words, Erwin pushed in deep, hitting his sweet spot. At the same time, Rivaille thrusted his hip upward feeling more of Erwin.

"Aaaahhhhhh My Lord. Please. Don’t. Do. This. Just. Give me. Release."

Erwin chuckled in his ear and once again nipped it.

"No Eren, no release until you tell me who your Master is." he shoved in again.

"You My Lord, you are my only Master. Now please, release me from my binding." Eren cried.

Erwin kisses Eren’s nape as he said, “Hold on a little while.”

He started to pump hard into him. His kisses turned into nibbles, his fingers squeezed Eren’s member. Eren sobbed in both pleasure and pain.

“Please My Lord, release me.” he begged.

Erwin untied the bond that bound Eren’s erection, but kept his thumb firmly pressed on the tip. Eren screamed in desperation as he wriggled his hips. Erwin’s fingers were firm.

“Eren, you only come when I allow you.” He said sternly.

Eren’s moaning became louder. There was no way out for him, but to obey.

Finally, Erwin's grip loosened, he moved his arms to Eren's hip. As soon as he heard Erwin giving him permission, he released himself. It was not forceful. Only a steady stream of pleasure, warm and sticky. The proof of his pleasure.

But there was no rest for Eren. With two arousals rubbing each other inside while pulling and pushing his inside at the same time. His body trembled with a surging wave of pleasure, yet he still tried to match their movements.

Just when Eren started to feel that his hips were becoming numb, he could tell that both men were near. He felt their arousals expanding inside him. He thought that both men were going to come at the same time. He felt Erwin’s grip tighten as a stream of hot liquid was shot deep inside him. The force pushed Eren down onto Rivaille, impaling himself deeper and he saw Rivaille shuttering. He felt as if he was being shot by two forceful hot streams, almost at the same time. He could feel the liquid seeping out from him by the forceful shots as his orifice went into spasm.

For a long blissful moment, they stayed still as Erwin and Rivaille’s members were still erect and dripping inside Eren. After some time, Eren began to move. He started to push himself against Erwin and Rivaille in turn. Realizing this, Erwin raised his eyebrow,

“Eren, do you want frothing?” Erwin asked. His tone was laced with lust.

Eren did not answer but continued to move with more vigor. Seeing this, both older men looked at each other. They held Eren still. The youth was crying in protest. Erwin poured more oil into Eren’s bottom. Rivaille lifted Eren upward as Erwin started to sprinkle oil on his arousal. Then, he sheathed himself inside Eren.

Both older men began to move in a steady pace. They filled and emptied Eren’s inside at the same time. Eren cried as they pulled themselves out and cried even more as they sheathed themselves in. Together, they increased their rhythm, frothing the mixture of oil, their cum and Eren’s juice. Their pants and moans filled the room as the mixture started to foam, seep out and drip onto the bed. Both men pulled out and Eren fell into Rivaille’s chest. His body was through the spasm of the aftermath. Rivaille put his arms around him and whispered endearments into his ear. The froth was still dripping onto Rivaille midsection and down to the bed. Erwin inserted two finger into Eren's orifice to take the juice and pushed it into Eren’s mouth.

“Are you satisfied, now?” he asked.

Eren sucked the fingers with gratitude as he looked at Erwin with his starry eyes. Erwin bent down and kissed him tenderly. Gently, he lay on the bed beside both Eren and Rivaille. His arm encircled both of them into a warm embrace. Eren slept nested in between the King and the young lord. Both had their arms thrown around his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done with some grammar corrections. Thank you for dokiis for doing beta read. I really appreciate it.


	4. The Night of Floating Dreams 2

With the King’s keys kept in his breast pocket, Rivaille travelled through the maze of the Palace’s secret passage with ease. He carried the mental map imprinted in his childhood memory, he could find his way even with his eyes blindfolded. 

He entered a secret door, leading to the King’s bedroom. Only a very few knew the existence of this door. His eyes scanned the dimly lit room. He saw the locked front door and the heavily curtained King’s bed. He felt the chill of the wind, and his attention drifted toward the open window. A sofa was placed near the opened window. He saw the sleeping boy there. He walked toward the window, his footsteps were as light as feather, and closed it. 

Then, his attention was drawn to the boy, sleeping peacefully in a nearby sofa. His body position seemed awkward, yet the boy showed no sign of discomfort. He knelt next to the sleeping boy.

He whispered the boy’s name and saw him opened his eyes, the two mesmerising green orbs. He saw Eren smiled toward him.

“Lord Rivaille. I had a dream about you.” the boy whispered, “A dream about how we met.”

“Was the dream pleasant?” Rivaille asked him.

Eren shyly chuckled, “Yes.” he answered softly “Very pleasant.”

Eren’s voice rang like a siren, luring his desire. Rivaille inhaled deeply, suppressing his carnal needs. 

“The King sent me. He wanted me to send you to bed.” Rivaille said.

“When will he visit me?” Eren asked back.

“The meeting would be adjourned just before sunrise. He will come directly from his office."

Eren let out a desperate sigh. He jerked his body into seating position, both the rod  and the plug to shift roughly inside him. He moaned. He leaned his body toward Rivaille. The latter extended  his arms to catch the boy and put his body back into seating position. He opened his palm and showed him the key. Eren eyes widened. 

“He gave you the keys.” he said gleefully.

“Yes.” Rivaille answered, “But only to do what are necessary.”

“Because only the King can give you pleasure.” He added.

Eren leaned back, trusting his lower body to Rivaille’s hand. The young lord untied the lacing of Eren’s robe, exposing his restrained groin. Gently he remove the chastity belt, he heard Eren breath in relief. He spread his legs, stretching and enjoying his freedom. With Eren’s legs spread wide, Rivaille saw the metal rod peeking from the tip of the penis and the plug peeking from the orifice. 

He was dazed by the sight. His palm lightly brushed Eren groin, feeling the heat emitting from both holes. 

“He orders you to wear these instruments?” he asked.

“My passage is too narrow. The instrument is meant to widen and make me ready for him.” Eren answered.

“And, how about this one?” Rivaille asked as he touched the rod on the tip of Eren’s penis. He heard Eren moaned. The voice was so sweet in his ears. 

“It’s to prolong pleasure.” Eren whispered hoarsely. 

Rivaille watched the tip of the rod and the length disappear into Eren’s member. His mind was making hundreds stories of pleasure. As if able to read the young lord’s deepest desire, Eren took Rivaille’s hand and put it on the tip of the rod. Carefully, he guided the fingers to manoeuvre the rod; pulling it upward and let it slid downward, carefully massaging Eren’s prostate. Eren moaned softly.

Bewitched, Rivaille followed Eren’s lead until he was confident enough to move the rod on his own. Eren threw his arms and held on the headboard of the sofa with his legs spread wide, as if waiting for more exitement. His juice started to seep from the top of his member. He felt he was close. 

“My Lord, I’m going to come.” Eren whispered.

Those words woke up Rivaille from the dream state. He stopped abruptly. He saw Eren, sweating and panting. He quickly remove the rod and dropped on the floor. Eren yelped at the suddenness. 

“Eren, we can’t do this.” Rivaille said with regret in his words. “You belong to the King. I’m here by His order only to do what are necessary. Now, I need to remove the plug.”

Eren sighed in disappointment. He rested his head on the back of the sofa and slightly pushed his hips toward Rivaille. The tip of the plug was slightly visible. Teasingly, Eren worked his inner muscle, sucking the plug inside when the young lord was about to remove it.

“I can’t remove it. You need to push it out.” he said to Eren. 

Eren worked his inner muscles, trying to expel the plug. It was half outside when Rivaille pulled its entire length out from Eren’s body. Eren moaned at the sudden emptiness on his inside. He laid on the sofa with his member stood needing for release. 

“Do you like me, even just a little bit?” Eren asked as he look at Rivaille.

“I do,” he said as he cupped his cheek, “But you belong to the King.” he sighed heavily. 

He didn’t say anything. His cheeks blushed in his palms. His eyes were gazing, trying to measure the distance of their hearts. 

“What should I do, my lord?” his voice was soft, almost pleading. 

At those words, he realised how big the years in between them. The boy was so young hence he was so honest with his feelings. The boy opened up, without fear of pain and disappointment. All he wanted was love, as much as he had loved. 

He sighed heavily. “Are you aware what happened once the King found out?”

He shook his head. “I never think of that because both of us know how to keep secrets.” 

“Can you leave the King, Eren?” Rivaille asked.

Eren chuckled at the question, “You can’t even leave him, My lord.”

Rivaille drew Eren to his chest. He took out his handkerchief and warp it on Eren’s member. Skillfuly, he started massaging it, milking the boy. His touch was gentle and unhurried and he knew where to touch. Soon, Eren came into the piece of fabric. Rivaille quickly removed it. 

Eren was meant to kiss Rivaille cheek but the young lord gave him his lips instead. Their kiss was sweet and slow that when they finished, the affection still lingered. 

“Is it wrong to love you, My lord?” Eren asked.

Rivaille caressed the boy’s hair. “No,” he answered, “But, it’s wrong to take somebody’s else belonging.”

Eren sighed as he warped his arms on Rivaille’s neck. 

Rivaille warped his arms around Eren’s body and said, “I’ll have to wipe your body and dress you to bed.” 

“Why are you in hurry?” Eren asked as he brushed his lips on Rivaille’s cheek.

Rivaille kissed the boy and breathed the boy’s hair. 

“Because the King is counting the time until I come back to his office.” Rivaille answered, “He’ll be suspicious if I stayed to long.”

“I wished I had more time with you.” Eren said as Rivaille began wiping his body and sprinkled him with perfume. He put a clean silk robe on Eren’s body. 

Gingerly, Eren climbed to bed. He lie on his back, eyes on Rivaille, waiting for answers. 

“I’ll find the way.” Rivaille answered. 

 

 

 


	5. Of What Was Lost But Never Forgotten

When Rivaille returned, he found that almost everyone had gone. The King was preparing to leave. The young lord braced himself and walked toward the King. The latter saw him- waiting, with questions on his face.

"He's more spoiled than the Prince I used to know." said Rivaille as he put the keys on the King's palm. 

Hearing that, the King's expression softened. Roses of faint pink bloomed on his cheeks. He dropped all formalities. 

"How many spoiled Prince you used to know?" the King bemused.

"Only one." the young lord answered. "He's not a prince anymore."

"Would you prefer if that Prince to remain a prince?" the King walked closer toward Rivaille until both of them could feel each other's breath.

"If he had had remained a prince, he would have been dead." Rivaille answered, "What good it would be for me.”

The King casted loving glance toward Rivaille. He lifted his hand to touch the young lord but he felt unsure and it stopped mid-air. 

“Erwin…” Rivaille whispered. His voice was barely audible but it rang loud and clear for Erwin. Once in many months, the King sincerely smiled. He crouched down and found Rivaille tiptoed; they kissed tenderly, like once was before, when both were young.


	6. Chapter 6

Erwin finished bathing. It was only a few hours before the dawn. His aides were sprinkling spice oil and draping night robe on his body. After they finished, he dismissed them. They quietly, walked out the room and closed the door.

Erwin walked toward the heavily curtained bed, quite interesting that a man as big as him could walk quietly. There was no rush in his demeanour, only steady and confident stalk. He stood beside the outmost layer. Slowly, he undo the lacing of his robe, it fell to the floor with a soft silky rustle. 

Erwin stood, unmoved. His skin to the night air. The aroma of frankincense lapped his skin, creating a exotic perfume all over his body. With one hand, he unveiled the curtain layer by layer until he stood beside a four poster bed. 

On the middle of the bed, he saw, a brunette head peeking from the cover. He appeared to be in a peaceful slumber. His gaze softened. A faint smile formed on his face. Unhurriedly, he climbed into the bed, and slipped inside the cover. There was a faint murmur from the brunette then he was back to sleep. 

Erwin embraced the boy from behind, pressing their bodies together, and kissed his shoulder, more sleepy murmur from the boy. Erwin chuckled. His hands slithered further passed the boy’s inner thigh toward the orifice. He inserted the tip of his finger and withdrew when it found what he was looking for. His fingers continued roaming until they found the boy’s groin, searching for something. As if they had eyes, they were examining the opening of the boy’s member, and found it that it slightly dilated. He smiled for he knew that Rivaille had done what he expected to be done. Lazily, cupped the boy’s balls and sleeping member. Satisfied with what he had found, he slowly drifting into sleep. 

* * *

 

Eren was awakened by the warmth on his shoulder and the lazy grip on his groin. He wriggled his hips and realised that the King was so deep in his sleep that he did not stir. A flash of naughty glance appeared on his eyes.  

His young hands slithered on the King’s body, and found the King’s sleeping member. Carefully, he put them in between his legs, clamping it tightly with his inner thighs. He brushed the tip and rub it with his own member. He moaned softly at the sensation. 

Holding on the King’s muscular arms, Eren started moving his hips, forward and backward, squeezing the sleeping member, waking it up. He felt it started to enlarge, and caressing his own arousal. Eren gripped both arousals tightly on his palm, milking them together as he jerked his hip into a steady rhythm. 

The sensation was too much. He started moaning unrestrainedly. The mixture of their pre-cum and their sweat were dripping to the sheet. He felt he was near. His body was screaming in need and his mind was feeding him with images he wanted to try. 

He pulled away, unsheathing the wet and slippery member from his thigh. He closed his eyes. His hand caressing the King’s arousal while the other hand was touching his orifice, dilating it to prepare himself. It was not too difficult, for he had wasted the half day waiting for the King with a plug to enlarge his opening. 

Carefully, he guided the arousal to his bottom. The tip slightly brushed the opening, sending hot gush of wet stickiness to his hole. He had taken a deep breath before guiding the tip into his inside, in single movement, he sheathed half of the arousal inside him. He moved his hand to his bottom, touching the point where the King’s member entered his orifice.

Eren moaned. Although he was ready, the heat and the size still burned his inside. It was too much for him. He was laying there, unmoved, with a large arousal trembling inside him. When he felt that his body was ready, he started to move. 

But, the next thing he realised was the arms around him began to tightened. He turned his head and saw that the King was fully awaked. Chill spread through his body. He started to tremble. His fear was mounting as he heard the King’s voice.

“Are you using my body to pleasure yourselves, again?”

Eren's answer was in a form of loud moan as the King jerked his hips forward and put his arousal completely inside Eren.

“Answer me!” he ordered as he pulled out entirely. Eren gasped at the sudden emptiness inside him. He could felt cool air rushing into his inside. He missed the felling of being stretched and filled.

“Forgive me, My Lord!” Eren begged as he pushed his hips toward the King. But the King stopped him by holding his bottom.

“You know it’s wrong yet you still seek the pleasure?!” the King said as he spread Eren bottom, fingering his gaping orifice.

“Mercy, My Lord. It has been more than two weeks. My heart was longing for you.” Eren begged as he tried to wriggle his bottom free but the King kept a firm grasp. 

“You took advantage of me when I was sleeping.” Erwin said as he reached for the thin fabric hanging closer to him. Eren moaned. His gut clenched in anticipation. Quickly, he tied Eren spread eagle with his bottom slightly suspended in the air. He also tied Eren’s torso, keeping his body still, but left Eren’s member stood proud and needing. 

“Mercy, my Lord. I meant only to serve you.” 

“You must be punished.” Erwin sternly said as he reached for a wooden box.

Upon seeing what stored in the box, Eren’s eyes got really big,his body tensed and went rigid. Inside, on a deep purple velvet surrounded by purple silks, there were four silver rods of different size and length, long thin phalluses. The shortest of the four, was thin and without any ornament. The second one was almost as long as the first one only it was a small bulb at the tips. The third rod was longer than the first two and slightly thicker. It had bulbs neatly arranged from the tip to the end. The last one was the longest and thickest with bigger bulbs, evenly arranged from the tip to the end.

Erwin took the shortest rod out of the box and held it in front Eren. 

“Pay attention, Eren. This are the instruments of discipline. You have noticed that I order you to have  this rod inserted into your urethra. Do you remember how does it feel?”

Eren gulped. He remembered what had happened earlier in the sofa. How could he forget such pleasure. But, it was secret. Lord Rivaille’s and his secret. He moaned at the memory. 

"I want you to understand. I don't want you to seek your own pleasure again.” the King said in a low hoarse voice, “Your utter understanding of who is in charge here.”

Eren wriggled vainly in his bondage. He remembered the feelings when one rod slide inside him. How it stretched him. He imagined the four rods would be inserted inside him at the same time. He felt his member throbbing in excitement as a small glob of liquid seeped out.

"Please . . . My Lord…”

"Hold still. Hold perfectly still. But not rigid. It will be much easier if you are relaxed. But very still. Very, very still."  
  
Eren was whimpering again and Erwin could feel him breathing though he was holding so still.Erwin had taken one of the shortest and thinnest rod out of the box and was holding it in front of Eren’s eyes. He ran the rod on Eren' groin and found a youthful excitement. Secretly, he enjoyed the boy’s gaze, a mixture of excitement, fear, and lust.  
  
"Breath," the King commanded. "Don't hold your breath. You won't be able to do so. We will be at this for a while."  
  
Eren whimpered as Erwin ran the tip of the rod down to Eren's belly, toward his crotch. He cupped Eren's cock in the other hand, holding it at an angle jutting up from Eren's belly.

Eren continued to pant and moan. He began sobbing for mercy as soon as the King manuevered the rod to the tip of Eren’s member and began to carefully insert it, sounding the boy's urethra in the most intimate and dominating way. After running the rod into the urethra channel nearly three inches, he began to slowly push it in and out.

Eren was moaning shamelessly loud, and gurgling sounds were coming up from deep inside him and he was holding very still but trembling and gasping and noisily taking in huge breaths of air.

"Who's your Master, Eren?”, the King asked in a low tone.

“You… You are, my lord.”, answered Eren in a raspy voice.

"And when I forbid you to do something, what will you do?” the King asked further as he twisted the rod, probing Eren’s urethra channel.

“Please, my lord.. I'm going to come…” Eren begged. 

"No, you're not going to come, Eren! I will tell you when you can come.”

Erwin slowly extracted the rod and laid it back in the case and picked another one of a larger size, and, ignoring Eren's pleas, began sounding the boy urethra with it in the same manner as he had done with the thinner rod.

“Will you follow my order, Eren?” 

“Yes my lord… I’ll… I’ll… do… your…bidding…”

The King reached up with his index and middle finger and pushed it between Eren's lips. 

"Suck these," he commanded. Eren took the fingers into his mouth and gave it suck. The King moved his fingers;pushing them in and out and curled them upward and twisting them inside Eren’s mouth. 

“My body is my own. You can’t use it for your pleasure.”

Eren muffled in obedience. 

“When you see me sleeping next to you, you shall let me be. Though you are in need, you shall wait  until I’m ready to give you. Only I can give you pleasure. Do you understand?” the King ordered as he removed his fingers out of Eren’s mouth. 

“Yes…Yes… my lord… Please… I… can’t… hold…any… longer”

"Yes, you may come now.” the King said as he pulled the rod out of Eren’s member. The boy’s member burbled up in white fluid as he came.

Eren was panting hard and Erwin saw him relaxing and collapsing on his binding. 

But this was not over yet. The King reached over and exchanged the rod for a larger-sized one.

Eren cried out in lust and frustration, realising now that the ordeal was not over and afraid of himself as he knew down deep he didn't want it to be over. He was reduced to soft whimpering and shallow pants as the King moved through the same process again. He felt the same sensation is building again inside him. He badly wanted to jerk his body but the binding held him completely still. He saw the King removed the rod and ready to replace it with the fourth one, the longest and thickest, with big bulbs on its length. Eren moaned as the king inserted the last rod, feeling himself stretched. Eren came when the length was pulled out, but only to feel the rod pushed back inside. The King continued until he felt there was no resistance in Eren at all anymore.  
  
"I think we've made our point now," the King said at length.  
  
“Yes.. my lord..,” Eren murmured. 

“I'm going to unbind you now.” 

The King could not help not to caress the boy; how could him, especially when he saw Eren, sprawled in his bed, so helpless and needy. He let the hands free, then the legs, and the rest of the boy’s body. They boy was still in spasm of the the aftershock. He waited until Eren abled to collect himself. 

He saw Eren’s eyes shone as his hand reaching for Erwin. 

“You haven’t come, my lord.” he murmured.

Erwin was about to lay next to him when he heard the sound of footsteps entering his chamber. He froze. Quickly, he pull the blanket over Eren’s head, trying to hide him. His senses were alert and his body was taunt, ready to strike.

Then, he relaxed but still keep Eren hidden under the blanket. 

He shouted in authority voice, “It’s too early for a morning audition, Nile!”


	7. Deviant Lovers

It was a night of late autumn. The night wind was cooler than previous days. Nile stood in the reception room, the outermost room that adjoined to the King’s bedchamber. He could not see through the dim light emitting from the bedchamber. He did not bother to take a seat, as the King’s groom offered him. He snorted in annoyance, unimpressed that the King could recognise him without actually seeing him. He cleared his throat. 

“Your Highness, there are matters of great importance. It cannot wait.” he argued.

He heard fabric rustling. From where he stood, he could not see whether the King was alone or with somebody else. But he could guess that the King was not alone. He was getting impatient.

“I seek your permission, Your Highness.”

“Speak up.” the King answered. 

Nile took a deep breath. 

“It came to my knowledge that you have signed my marriage warrant. Is the news right?”

“Yes.” said the King, “I signed the letter last night.”

“May I know the reason behind such decision, Your Highness?” 

“It has been four years and the Council passed their assent.”

Nile snorted. He heard more fabric rustling. He felt displeased, almost angry;He was not sure of the reasons, but he was sure it had to do with the King’s bed companion. He felt anger building up in his chest.

“I believe you are being unfair, Your Highness.” Nile paused before he continued, “You never signed Rivaille’s marriage warrant. And, you always sabotage the Council whenever they brought up the subject of your marriage. It is rather hypocritical for you to sign my letter.”

There was silence in room. The King did not respond from such slander. Nile took this opportunity to continue.

“Your Highness, it is my duty to warn you. Your hanky panky with that port city whore is not good for your reputation. Everybody knows that you are supposed to marry Archduchess Mechtildis. You should not test her patience further-her family has been our closest ally. She has been waiting for your assent. That port city whore has no value. You should remove him and marry the archduchess.”

Nile stopped to take a breath. At that moment, he realised that the King was standing in front of him. He saw how the King wore his robe so loose that his neck and a part of his chest was exposed. Nile inhaled deeply and found the scent around in the room perplexing. His tongue tied. He saw the King walking closer toward him. The King stopped when they were about an arm length distance. He heard the King spoke. His voice was calm but stern, as if marking his territory. 

“I greatly appreciate your love and devotion to my sister. You have given her all. I believe, though her live was cut short, she has experienced love and happiness. For all of these, I sincerely thank you. The letter is open ended. You may chose the time of your marriage. I will not rush you into one or send you off without your consent. You can keep my promise. Does this suit you.” 

Nile found himself muttering an agreement before the King continued, “Same with Rivaille, I cannot married him off without his consent. Until he gave one, I would never sign his marriage warrant.”

The King paused. Nile could hear him inhale deeply, as to suppress emotions.

“As for Eren, he was given to me. As long as I live, he stays here. I already signed the Archduchess’ marriage warrant. She is free to marry anyone who consents. Do you understand?”

Nile could only muffled a word of agreement.”

“You are dismissed.” said the King.


	8. Eren: The Tribute from a Port Town

Eren heard the conversation between the King and his adviser. Though, he was aware that most nobles disliked him, hearing one talked hurt his heart. Slowly, he gathered himself and walked toward the bathroom, unattended. He began to clean his body. When there was nothing to clean, he sat motionless in the empty bathtub. He remembered how he came to this Kingdom.

Eren was a tribute, offered by a prince of a port town, as an exchange for peace and other trade benefits. He had arrived in a carriage, together with piles of gold, carmine, ivory, and other gemstone. Eren was so dolled up, a lot of people mistaken him for a bride. Later on, the prince sorted out this misunderstanding. To the King, he described what Eren was for and added that although he was a pure virgin, he was quite adept in ways of love.

Upon hearing it, the King was disgusted and decided to return Eren back to the Prince. However, Eren begged the King to take him to his Kingdom, for so many dreads would be placed upon him if he was rejected. The King was moved and he granted Eren’s wish.

However, Eren made the King’s household was unsettled. The only tie he had been the King, and as long as the King allowed him to stay, he would remain in the Kingdom. Eren had a status of a pleasure slave but the slavery had been abolished. He could not be a servant since he never received any proper training to be one. To make the matter worse, Eren was a foreign-born person. He had no citizenship, yet he was not a slave. No one could be sure where Eren should stay. Since he was not a citizen, he could not own property but he could not afford to rent one.

He was placed under the supervision of Lord Chamberlain, who was responsible for the running of the King’s household. He was about to be trained to be groom when one day, the Lord, heard that the King had given permit to renovate an abandoned quarter. He wanted it to be a place an entertainment place for servants. Once it was finished, it would fall under Lord Chamberlain’s responsibility to regulate its uses.

He had an idea to held a taboo, an unusual performance, in the newly renovated quarter and he ordered Eren to be a performer, an order that only the King could reverse. Unluckily, the King did not say anything.

Every night, the audience could see how he was teased by multiple masked figures at once until he was closed to his climax but never allowed for release, - they had used fabrics and soft leather to hold his body and toys to tease him. They had enjoyed his moans and desperate cry for release. No one dare to give him any release, nor even just to touch him. For everyone knew that he was the King’s property, only the King could give him release and his pleasure only came from the King. No one could save him from this desperate situation, but the King.

He was held under the mercy of the Lord for almost a year. Until on a heated summer night, in the midst of Eren's whimpering and guests murmuring, the King appeared at the Quarter. He released Eren from the bondage. Since that day on, Eren lived within the King’s quarter and shared the King’s bed. Though, he was free from the dreaded activity, his dreams often brought him back to the nights where his body was at the mercy for other’s entertainment.

 

* * *

 

Eren reached for a towel to dry his body. He felt the sting of the mid autumn’s cold. He started shivering but he did not want to return to the chamber. He sat in the bathroom, warped in towel. He looked at the door and sighed. The King was still outside, probably talking to his adviser.

He was aware that he had stayed with the King for more than two years. The King gave no sign that he was bored with Eren’s presence. Quite the contrary, he was getting more and more comfortable with Eren. But, the nobles were less accepting.

It was widely acceptable that some noble families kept a form of pleasure help, called delicata. It was considered to be amoral but the society tolerated it only if delicatas were kept for only a short period, for less than a year, unlike what the King had done.

Consequently, Eren became the target of other nobles’ resentment and hatred. He could not walk outside the Quarter alone without others started chasing and throwing rocks at him. There was no ale house could let him in without being rummaged by a noble’s order. So, Eren stayed cloistered within the walls or only went out when accompanied by the King or Lord Rivaille.

As fear crept in, Eren hugged his knees. He feared that one day the King would remove him, put him in a port brothel, where he would be locked in room-unable to meet anyone but the customers. He would be kept away from the one he loved. He became aware that it was more than the fear for the lost of royal comfort, but losing something more dear.

He sat for a quite long time. He would not have made any movement if he had not had felt the King draping his robe from behind, drawing him close into the strong arms, gently, the King caressed Eren’s hair. Slowly, his heart began to mend.

He turned his head and said, “My lord… Was the audition over, yet?”

“Yes.” whispered the King as pressed his cheek on Erens.

Eren’s lips trembled. He was scared but he wanted to know more.

“Have I displeased you, My Lord?”

He felt the King breathed on his hair and softly mumbled, “No. Not at all.”

Eren took a deep breath and gathered his strength.

“But, Lord Nile…”

“He was upset because he can’t let go. It has nothing to do with you!” the King sharply cut him short.

“But, My Lord, how about the marriage? Your marriage?”

Eren let out a soft yelp. The King’s arms were tightening around his body. Eren wriggled, trying to free himself.

“No more talk about marriage, Eren. Let me have peace when I’m here with you.”

Eren again trying in vain to wriggle his body out from the King’s embrace. The arms were tight and the voice was stern but, slowly he realized, the warmth of the King’s body and the sincerity of his tone. Eren braved himself.

“Is that true that as long as I remained here, you can’t get married?” Eren asked.

He felt the King’s loosened his grip and slowly the hands roamed on his body. The hands that seemed it had eyes and understanding on Eren’s body, slowly manipulating his curiosity into pleasure. Eren squirmed at the touch, his eyes were heavily lidded, soft moans escaped from his lips.

He heard the King chuckled and said, “I want you to stay here, Eren.”

There was a pang of sadness in the King’s voice. Eren felt a strange vibration in his heart. He took the King’s left arm and kissed the ring finger, a pledge of fidelity.

The King turned Eren’s body so that they were facing each other.

“I have a present for you.” The King said, “But I’ll have you take you outside.”

With that, the King put Eren on his robe, so quickly the youth did not have chance to say anything. Then, the King carried him, passed the bedchamber’s door, the inner garden toward the stable. His steps were unhurried and confident. In his arms, Eren was clinging on his neck.

On the stable, the King talked to one of the keeper, who kept his eyes downward while talking to the King. When the keeper left, Eren asked, “Are you going to give me a pony, my lord?”

The King chuckled, "You deserve better."

The keeper came back with a breed of royal steed and handed it to the King. When Eren tried to reach of the horse, he realized that it was one of the royal war horse. He looked at the King with questions in his eyes.

“A young horse. He doesn’t have a name, yet.” the King answered.

“But my lord, this is one of the royal steed.”

Ignoring Eren’s question, the King asked, “Do you know how to ride?”

“Yes, My Lord. I used to ride before, when I lived in the mountains. It was before I was kidnapped and sold as a slave.”

“I was not born as a slave, My Lord.” Eren added.

The King raised his eyebrow. “Do you still remember where you used to live?”

“Up in the north from the port town. It was about a week journey.” Eren said.

The King was about to say something when he realised the Lord Rivaille was standing closed to him. Eren wriggled free from the grip.

“You should ride it.” the King said.

Eren mounted the horse with ease. He set the horse into gallop.

Lord Rivaille sighed noisily.

“Another present? When are you going to stop spoiling him.” he said, “It will be difficult to discipline him.”

“The King chuckled, “Can you help it when you see his eyes, looking at you as if you are the only thing in the world?”

Lord Rivaille snorted, “He needs discipline and you’re a bad example!”

“I entrust him into your hand.”, the King paused, “Just, don’t break him.”


	9. One Rainy Afternoon

Other than Rivaille, Eren was another person who knew about the Palace’s secret passage. It started from the King’s quarter extended to the courtroom, the King’s Office, and the Princess Quarter. From the Princess’ Quarter, the passage continued right to north. Eren never venture further, but he suspected that it probably stretched to outside the Gate.

Just like Rivaille, Eren memorized the route quite well, he could travel underground without light and still reached his destination.

Beside the secret passage, Eren also memorized the King’s schedule. He could predict exactly where the King would be on a certain time. He knew, this morning that the King would be at the port and he would not be back until sunset.

Eren went to the study room and told his grooms that he wished to be left alone with his study until the King arrived. He bolted the door.

He walked on the row of bookshelf and stopped when he reached on the 31st row. He knelt down in front of a locked cabinet, unlocked it and saw a secret door sprang open. He walked into the dark passage and pulled a lever to close the door. From there, Eren knew where he was going to.

Sir Rivaille’s room was located in the outermost west side of the King’s compound, the furthest away from other noble persons’ office of the King’s court.

It was rumored that other nobles dislike and feared him for he was the Lord of Ovuld, one of the busiest and richest port town in the Kingdom. He had a heavily fortified castle, which caused outraged in the Capital because there was no element of the Kingdom’s mainstream culture present within the castle.

Yet, despite the raging hatred, he earned an office within the King’s compound, a place of the elites.

Eren crawled from the dark tunnel into the bright room.

Eren saw Rivaille, sitting behind his working desk. He smiled, his heart was elated. He walked quietly, as light as feathers, toward Rivaille. When he was closed enough, he put his arms around Rivaille’s shoulder.

“Eren…” He heard the young lord murmured. He crouched down and brushed their cheeks together. Rivaille reached out for Eren, gently the pulled the boy toward his shoulder. Eren, gleefully swung himself to Rivaille’s lap. He chuckled as he nuzzled his nose on Rivaille’s neck. Rivaille acted as there was nothing significant. His face was calm, almost emotionless, but his gaze was soft and his gesture was yielding.

Eren leaned over and kissed him. He kissed back passionately, and warped his hands around Eren’s body. Eren’s hands were sliding over Rivaille’s body from chest to his bottom.

“Did you lock the door, My Lord?” Even asked playfully.

“I did.” Rivaille answered. His fingers roamed around Eren’s crotch. “How about you? Have you been locked?”

“I believe you’ve got the key with you.” Eren purred with delight. He quickly undressed the young lord. A rustling sound of a fabric fell into the floor-a click of metal from the belt buckle and followed with a clang as it hit the floor. Small fingers skilfully unlaced the breech and found the treasure inside. Eren gave Sir Rivaille a mischievous grin.

“Eren.” Sir Rivaille gasped as he saw Eren slid to the floor and, on one effortless strike, removed his breech. He was naked in front of the King’s delicata.

Still standing on his knees, Eren kissed Sir Rivaille’s inner thigh. Then, he looked up, right into the Sir Rivaille’s eyes.

After the awkward silence, he finally managed to ask, “Did you mind me doing it for you, My Lord?”

Sir Rivaille managed a “Tsk!” and turned his head to the other way.

This reaction turned Eren into a gleeful mood. He began caressing Rivaille’s lower body. His fingers encircled the young lord’s manhood, it was almost fully tumescent but still a little soft.

Slowly, he proceeded to bury his lower face in Rivaille’s scrotum. Rivaille could feel Eren’s hot breath as he inhaled and began to lick and suck. Eren's soft moaning also caused a stimulating vibration. The boy almost was as hungry as him.

He watched from above as his warm lips traveled up the side of the thick, long shaft, sucking and licking as they did. Seductively, Eren inserted his tongue into the space between my foreskin and the glans of the young lord’s cock. The young lord moaned in pleasant surprise.

“Eren! What are you doing?”

Eren pulled out suddenly. He looked puzzled.

“You don’t like it, My Lord?” he asked. Then, he saw the young lord blushed. A sly smile appeared. He rubbed the manhood on his cheek, teasingly.

Rivaille turned his head to the other way as warm blood rose on his cheeks.

Eren smiled slyly. He continued to move. With his tongue, he pushed back the foreskin further and then stretched it with his lips as his mouth descended down in its length. It was his passion for it that made all the difference. Eren's mouth was so wet and warm and only seemed to get more so the longer he nursed between my legs. The suction he applied was strong but carefully measured. The young lord watched his member appeared and disappeared as Eren bobbed on it, bathed in soft lamplight. Their mutual panting, whimpers and moans were blending together with the sound of the rain, creating an intimate nuance.

Sir Rivaille threw his gaze toward the window. Sweat were dripping from his body, like the rain. As he looked down at Eren, he saw Eren’s lips stretched around the shaft. His expression was a mixture between lust and devotion.

“Look up at me, Eren,” Sir Rivaille commanded.

He did, adoringly. Sir Rivaille loved the sight of his soft eyes, glazed with a mixture of lust, hunger, and adore.

“I am going to give you my essence and you will drink it down like a good boy. Won't you?”

He nodded his head but did not cease his worship.

A minute later, jets white lava gushed forth and filled his mouth. Copying a practice he learned, he savored the taste, opened his mouth and showed me. With a smile, he closed his mouth and visibly swallowed and showed me his gullet again, now empty.

Sir Rivaille smiled back, and then noticed a large wet spot in Eren’s crotch. He reached for Eren, the later stood up and sat down on his lap. Their faces were only a breath way. Their breathing was ragged from the aftershock. They looked into each other’s eyes. Their lips brushed but never kissed. Rivaille's hand reached for Eren, caressing his cheek.

They stayed for a moment that felt like a lifetime.

A knock at the door sent chills into their spine. Tenderly, the young lord put his arms around Eren. His muscles relaxed a bit when Petra’s voice was heard through the door, “Sir, the King is on his way here.”

Eren’s gulped. He looked at the young lord with panic in his eyes. Sir Rivaille quickly wiped Eren’s face from the remaining semen. Calmly, he helped the youth the stand up and let him to the secret door.

Just before Eren disappeared, he said, “Eren, listen to me.” the young lord said, “Your survival depends on the King’s favor. Losing it and you’ll find yourself at the mercy of those snobby pigs. They won’t be merciful to you. They’ll put you away from me and have you tortured then hung to death.”

“Now, return to your room and dip into the cold pool. Make sure he doesn’t suspect anything!”

“Do you understand, spoiled brat?!”

“Now, GO!”

With that, Eren sprinted into the hidden passage. Quickly, Sir Rivaille closed it and covered it with tapestry.

Then, he turned around and said, “Let the King enter.”


	10. The King is Generous

The King entered Sir Rivaille's chamber. He noticed that Sir Rivaille was fully naked but showed no reaction to it. He seated himself casually, like he was with somebody he knew very well. His expression was relaxed, too relaxed, almost childlike. This apparently irritated, the young lord.

“Are you here to stare at me like somebody waiting for his shit to come out, Erwin?” he blurted out.

The King chuckled. He shook his head and looked outside through the window.

“Do you remember when we both were children, we used to swim naked at our secret pond?” the King mused.

“That was one of your perverted scheme.” Lord Rivaille replied.

“We were so innocent at that time. All we want was to play in the water.” the King said. “We used to shared secrets and trust bind us.”

“We used to.” Sir Rivaille stressed. 

“But now, you listened more to that fat boisterous woman.”

“That fat boisterous woman is Archduchess Belezar;our most loyal ally and she is getting married.” the King replied, enjoying the moment that he was able to irritate the young lord.

Lord Rivaille snorted, “Who's that unlucky fellow?”

The King licked his lips, trying to suppress his amusing laugh.

“Nile” he answered.

“That goat face?! You've signed her up with that Goat Face?!”

“She gleefully agrees.”

Lord Rivaille started pouring tea into two cups and handed one to the King.

“She agrees because the marriage will increase her wealth substantially.” he said.

The King sipped his tea and said, "The marriage is good for her because it will stop those Clerics from harassing her.”

Lord Rivaille put his cup on the table. “Tell me honestly, Erwin. You know I never enjoy your game of words”

The King put his cup on the table. Then, he looked at Lord Rivaille in the eyes.

“There will be a grand wedding and I have to be there. I need you to protect Eren in my absence. I want you to take him to Ovuld and remain there for fourteen days.”

“Is that your order?”

“Yes. I want you to ride to Ovuld. Eren rides very well. I won't be a trouble for him.”

The young lord sighed, “Then, it shall be done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, we're in chapter 10 already. I must say that I didn't plan this. I was writing chapter 2 of Draft #290815 but I got distracted. So, chapter 10 came up first. 
> 
> There are a lot changes I made on the last draft. Such as, originally, the conversation between Erwin and Levi was carried out with a fully clothed Levi and their conversations were loaded with sexual innuendos. But, at the last minutes, I decided that it would be fully clothed Erwin and naked Levi talking casually as if the naked Levi was something "normal".


	11. The Adornment of The Lustrous Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the event of the Archduchess' wedding, the King ordered Sir Rivaille to take Eren to Dorseth in order to protect him from hostility. They departed before dawn and rode as fast as they could toward the dreaded pass of the Wall. With the help of Sir Rivaille and his soldiers, Eren made it safe to Dorseth.

Ovuld, the busiest port city and the largest salt mining industry, was located in the Sina Peninsula in the east of the Capital. It could be accessed from the Capital through two ways; four day journeys through the sea and a one day journey on horseback passing treacherous road of Eastern mountain ranges, which the local called the Wall.

The City was blessed with a more temperate climate. It had warm summer but never scotching hot summer. The winter was shorter and warmer. There were not natural catastrophe during winter, only occasional change of wind and moderate downpour.

The Lord of the City’s castle was in the mountain -overlooking the sea, away from the busy port town of the capital. It was heavily fortified with ditch and strong stone walls. Outdoor gardens adorned inside each wall. The lord’s adobe was on the innermost wall. As rumor had it, the castle was heavily on eastern culture.

It was a lazy afternoon. Though it was winter, the weather was still warm and laziness hang in the air. Sir Rivaille’s room, aside being outrageously clean, was bright and airy.

Eren has been sitting on Sir Rivaille’s lap. He was writing while the young lord was reading, his arm casually circled Eren’s waist and their legs entwined loosely. There was a relaxed atmosphere around them.

Eren turned his head, lightly kissed the young lord on the cheek. The young lord slightly winced, still not used to the youth’s spontaneity. As a soldier of numerous battles, he was more accustomed to rowdy fights and battle cries. Yet, he like what he had now way better. He lightly kissed Eren’s back.

But, he was not like this all the time. There was some time, some time in the past, when he was free spirited and spontaneous, like Eren. It was sometime when he was a child. How time quickly rob it away and the memory blurred.

He used to sit like this before, with Erwin, the King, long before he was made a king and both of them were mere children of innocence. Erwin would bring his books and made Rivaille read them together. When he got bored with reading, both of them would swim in their secret lake and dried themselves under the sun while exploring each other’s body.

He realized that there was something about Erwin that enthralled him. It drew and held his attention toward Erwin. That thing never really left. Rivaille used to think that Erwin and him would always be together. He had Erwin for himself just like Erwin had him. But things had changed.

His father staged the coup and executed the previous king, Erwin father, and his loyal followers. Erwin, with the help of Countess Belezar, managed to elude the guards and flee the country.

Rivaille believed that they would never met again. Or rather, if they had met again, they would have killed each other. He decided to run away from the Palace, away from his father and other family members, away from politics and lived closest to the way he wanted to.

He moved to the East and established his life there. He heard about the civil war and the return of Erwin as the rightful heir. He heard about his coronation and his infamous decrees. If Erwin used to touch him affectionately before, that news served as the substitution of the touch. His heart always ached but quickly silenced. He told himself repeatedly that he had everything and he didn’t need his childhood friend anymore. But a body couldn’t live without his soul. He never made any attempt to start a family. He was surrounded with friends and closed friends but not a wife, as if that place was already taken.

A sudden nudge on his shoulder awaken him from his reverie. Eren looked at him in the eyes, searching. A mixed of feelings invaded him; between guilt for ignoring Eren and relief for having Eren there with him.

“Has something trouble you, Milord?” Eren asked. “Shall I get you anything?”

The young lord shook his head and smiled. He put his palm on Eren’s cheek and said, “That won’t be necessary.”

“But you looked troubled.” the youth implored.

Rivaille smiled, “Let's take a bath before having dinner.”

Excitement danced in Eren’s eyes. He had noticed the large indoor pool in the middle of the inner garden. Some maids had told him that it was a special pool, designed by the lord of the castle. The craftsmanship was superior. Not only it was smoothly chiseled but also, it had intricate design etched on the surface. Yet, the surface retained its smooth texture. But, there was one thing that made the pool special, which was it was connected to a boiler room. So, the water could be set into a certain desired warmth.

They are in the middle of winter. Though Ovuld had better climate than that of the Capital, the temptation of sharing a warm bath with a special someone, was not something to be missed. He was curious to try and he had seduced the young lord to use it.

Once, out of curiosity, Eren asked the young lord, why the King did not have a similar bath. He received a sarcastic answer.

“The King always bath in cold water, regardless the season. He dislikes warm water because it could melt his heart and he would be turned into a human being.” Rivaille bit.

Yet, despite receiving an acidic answer, Eren still tried to seduce Sir Rivaille to share the pool with him. So far, it was without success. But, Sir Rivaille just asked him. His imagination was reeling faster than a horse race.

“Can I use herbs and scented oil” he asked unable to hide his eagerness.

Rivaille kissed his forehead as affirmation, “Use anything you want.”

He let Eren led him to the middle of the castle, where the lustrous inner garden was laid. In the middle of lusty green shrubs and wanton display of colorful flowers was a pool of black marble. The marble was finely chiseled, giving a smooth and shiny appearance. The water was warm and steaming, emitting the scents of various flowers and rare spices.

Eren was very excited, his body started to tremble. Yet, he managed to undress the young lord, quickly followed with himself, and led him to sit in the pool. Once both of them were settled in the pool, Sir Rivaille wrapped his arms around and pulled Eren back against his chest. He had paused to inhale deeply before moved his hands possessively over Eren’s chest. Eren managed to silent his winning chuckle as he leaned on the young lord’s body.

Sir Rivaille dozed off. It might be the herbs Eren had put in the bath. But he was sure it was not, rather it was the passion inside him. He sank deeper into the bath and leaned his head on the pillow.

“This is intoxicating,” he told himself.

Unconsciously, his hands started roaming over the youth’s body. He brushed a nipple and Eren gasp. Intrigued, he kept playing with it until the youth was shuddering in his arms. His fingers searched for the other nipple and caressed it gently as well, then he pinched it playfully. Even whimpered, writhing helplessly in Rivaille’s grasp.

“Shall I stop?” the young lord asked.

Eren turned facing Sir Rivaille and answered with lust heavy in his eyes, “No, Milord.”

He felt the water stirred and saw Eren moved to sit on his lap. He felt the weight against his body, the soft and supple bottom against his lap. The scent of young lust was intoxicating. He felt his manhood, deliciously slid in between Eren’s thighs.

Eren sighed and rested his head against Rivaille’s shoulder, surrendering himself to the touch of the hands that started exploring his body. He was soon moaning again as the hands strayed between his legs and forced his thighs apart, baring his swollen organ to Rivaille’s touch. The young lord had kissed his back shoulder softly before caressing the rock hard organ.

Eren gasped, writhing unashamedly beneath the hands. His cheeks were flushed with a youthful charm. He wriggled his hips, seeking the pleasure which Rivaille's hands awoke in him.

Sir Rivaille answered with moving his hips forward so that his hard cock rubbed against Eren' bottom. He heard Eren whimpered helplessly. He was at edge, too. He heard Eren yelped in despair, when his hands abandoned Eren’s arousal. He encircled Eren body, securing him from possible thrashing. His other hand, fingering the butt plug on Eren’s orifice. He kissed he youth’s back once again and heard him whimpering. Then, he twisted and pulled out the plug from Eren. The youth let out a cry and a spurt of juice from his manhood. It dropped onto the water, creating a stark contrast of white milk on a black marbled water. Between Eren’s ragged breath, he managed to guide Sir Rivaille’s fingers to his orifice. It was gaping and oozing warm juices mixed with oil.

“I’m ready, Milord.” He invited.

Sir Rivaille took his hips and pushed himself forward, burying himself to the hilt in the youngster's heat with one hard thrust.

Eren choked, his hands desperately searching for something to hold on to, finally clutching at Rivaille's arms.

“It hurts!” he cried tears of pain. Yet he knew that it would take only a short while until the heat would spread through his body and make him writhe in the young lord's lap. Rivaille breathed into the youth’s ear, then he ran his tongue up to its tip, took it into his mouth to lick and suckle at it. His fingers started their play with Eren' softened cock anew, quickly arousing him again. Just when the Eren started to moan and writhe in passion again.

He moaned and cried tears of pleasure running down his face as Sir Rivaille took him hard. He cried harder as he spilled more of himself onto the pool until he got nothing left but dripping milky liquid. He felt the young’s lord had twitched inside him before spurting his seed. Eren clenched his muscles, an attempt to keep the seed from seeping out of his body. The young lord’s tightened his embrace, as the manhood hard and twitching inside him. He was about to move his hips but Sir Rivaille stopped him. He said that he just wanted to stay like this. Eren leaned on him, surrendering to his will, once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I saw the beautiful pool surrounded with beautiful garden of a Moroccan house, my imagination ran 200km/hour in the wrong lane. 
> 
> That setting is begging for a hot and steamy Levi/Eren scene. I don't want it to be just hot and steamy, but also juicy and secretive.
> 
> How can I help it. The setting is talking about Levi and Eren. The surrounding wall was cold and impenetrable, just like Levi. But, for those who dare to come inside, like Eren, there is a very beautiful garden, lustrous and colorful. Yet, the beauty does not stop in the garden. For the selected few, who venture deeper into the garden, there is a greater reward, a beautiful pool. An exotic surprise.


	12. A Family

The Palace was bursting merrily. Everyone knew that the Royal Wedding would be hosted there. This had made everybody become enthusiastic and they put it into their works. Lord Chamberlain had decided that the Palace would have new decoration. There would be new drapery, carpet, and new show pieces. He was eager to show the wealth of the regime.

Because the Palace was under sudden renovation, Erwin had moved his office and adobe to Lord’s Chamberlain’s castle in Sina. It had the same size of the King’s Summer Palace, only it was situated in the outskirt of the Capital. Hence, it was easier for the King to run the government as usual.

The castle was built overlooking the countryside. It was surrounded by green pastures and dense forest. It was well-known that Lord Chamberlain grew up in the countryside. He was very fond of his upbringing environment.

As for the King, he enjoyed the temporary change. Yet, his none of his officials made any complaint. They quietly adjusted their life to suit their King.

During winter, the pasture was frozen and the forest was dressed in white. Winter wind carried scratching sound in the night. The King just finished a meeting. His officials decided that they would spend the night in the castle, instead of boldly challenged the weather to get back to the Capital.

The King just got ready for bed. His attention was drawn toward a glistening object, laying on the table beside the bed. It was Eren’s jewelry, a present he earned when he mastered horseback archery. Sir Rivaille disapproved the King giving Eren a present. He was spoiling the child, condemned the young lord. The King smiled. He liked spoiling Eren.

The King remembered the time Eren was presented to him. It was midsummer when he visited Ovuld. The weather was tempered and mild wind blows. The air was lazy and sleepy. Yet, the King was busy. The Lord of the City and him were closing a deal, which made the City of Ovuld came under the administration of his Kingdom. The deal was very important for both parties.

The King was on his way to another meeting with the Council when the Lord of the City requested a private audition. As usual, the King accepted private audition in his bed chamber. It was on the third night of his stay when Eren was presented to him. He was bejeweled and dressed like a bride. The King was mesmerized by the slave’s golden eyes. Eren was beautiful, the King had thought.

Then, the Lord of the City explained about Eren. As he talked, he removed Eren’s garment, exposing the bonded genital, the symbol of his slavery. The Lord of the City, gave the King a golden scissors to cut the binding. The King was so shocked in disgust that he removed Eren binding right away. The Lord of the City smirked as he left both of them alone.

However, the King quickly proceeded to the next meeting, leaving Eren in his room. He was unaware that by letting Eren slept in his bed, he made a gesture that he accepted Eren.

When he came back to his room and found Eren sleeping on his bed, without his jewelry. His genitals, ripe after being released from binding, was visible under the thin flimsy undergarment.

The King just had his bath and felt very much refreshed. The weather was warm, soft sea breeze had made its way to the room. The King felt too lazy to dress himself properly, instead only wore a loosely tied cotton robe. He had a few hours of rest before another meeting set in and he never fussed over sleeping garment. He sat on the edge of his bed. His eyes feasting on the sight in front of his eyes. His hand began caressing Eren’s hair. The youth mumbled in his sleep at the caress.

Soon, he saw Eren began to stir. Slowly, he opened his eyes and when those eyes stared at him, the King was mesmerized. Eren smiled and began kissing him, gently at first then it grew more passionately. He felt Eren’s hand roamed on his body, quickly undressing him.

It has been quite long since the last time the King held a body in his arms. His body was aching for intimacy. The King did not know how much he wanted to be touched. As his reservations melted away, he surrendered himself to the youth he hardly knew.

His kisses turned from shy, to desperate and lustful as Eren pushed him to the bed. The King laying naked on his own bed, his sleeping robe was laying on the floor. He saw Eren’s head bobbed up and down.

 

….

“You are dozing of,” Mike said as he patted the King’s shoulder.

Erwin smiled and placed his hand on Mike.

“How long you’ve been here?” He turned his head slightly and kissed the back of the palm. Mike smiled. He leaned toward the King low enough until he felt their cheeks brushed and heard the King slightly gasped.

“Quite long,” Mike chuckled, “You never changed, Erwin.”

The King startled. He turned his body sharply facing Mike and said, “Would you want me to change?”

“To certain point, yes.” Mike amused. His tone was light, almost cheerful. “Like, trying to be more open and told us the reasons he held a royal wedding in the middle of winter.” he added.

The King sighed in relief. He was about to answer when a voice echoed to the King’s study chamber.

“This is all politic to strengthen the King’s regime.”

Both of them looked at the direction of the voice and saw two people entered. Almost immediately, the King rose from his chair and walked toward the incoming guests.

“Hange! My dearest cousin.” He greeted the guest with an open arms. Hange greeted him back warmly.

“This has been a long time, Erwin!”

“Mike has said the same, too.” replied Erwin as he led her to the couch. Her assistant walking behind her with piles of scrolls on both of his hands.

“You can put them the table at the corner, Moblit.” Hange said to him.

“Lydia is throwing her biggest drama again.” Hange remarked

“I thought she is happy to be married again.” Mike added.

“I hope so,” Erwin’s sarcasm earned chuckles from his cousins.

“Where’s the boy?” Hange asked.

"They are in Ovuld with Rivaille. They’ll be back after the wedding." Erwin answered nonchalantly.

“The nobles don’t like them.”

“In their eyes, Eren is no more than a foreign slave and Rivaille is the traitor’s son,” “Their presence tainted the wedding.”

“Putting it in a crude way, Mike.”

“You need to get them out of sight otherwise other nobles would never show up for the wedding, an empty reception.”

“Lydia would blame you for her empty wedding. But her anger would be directed to Eren. It’s likely she would manipulate the situation so that you can’t keep neither Eren nor Rivaille.”

“I like your sharp mind, Hange.”

“Thank you. It came from my personal experience,” Hange paused, “I think there’s a growing sentiment against myself. Being different is never been easy.”

“If I’m not mistaken, they hate Lydia, too,” Mike remarked, “She was denied entry to worship at the Church.”

“Of course, she didn’t like it and she made sure people know about it.”

“It was good that you stepped in before the matter escalated.”

“Her wealth has made her a foreigner, just like Eren,” said the King as he stirred his tea.


	13. The Day We Met

The office of the Lord of the City was usually quite during winter. Although Ovuld enjoyed much warmer and active port all-year-round, it was not the case for many of the City's trading partners. Extreme weather and frozed ports forced other trading partners to have their ports closed for winter. With most of the ports closing for winter, the Lord Ovuld could enjoy more quite and peaceful day.

Lord Rivaille closed the account book and set it aside. He finished early for the day. His eyes gazed into his pocket watch, a sigh escaped his lips.

“Eren is late again,” he thought.

Ever since their stay in Ovuld, Eren had been exploring the City, first with him, mostly with Petra, but not rare alone. It was something impossible for him to do while living in the Capital. As sentiments grew against him, he spent more time confined in the King's Quarter. He never left the Palace unless accompanied with the King and his escorts. Eren had become so much a hated object in the Capital and, recently, the Palace.

He remembered the first time, he met the youth in the Palace. He was having a fight three noblemen. Though there were three of them against him, the youth gained the upper hand. The young lord kicked the youth hard to separate him. He was surprised that the nobles shouted rowdy and lewd comments against the youth. The young lord took him into his room quarter.

Sir Rivaille observed that the youth was still angry. His breath was uneven and his body was trembling, his lips quivered of silenced curses. He offered the youth a glass of water to calm him down but the boy refused.

He grabbed a chair and sat in front of the boy.

“Do you hurt?” He asked kindly.

“NO!” the boy answered betraying himself. Although his body was unhurt, it was apparent that deep down his heart was.

“Breath, lad. Take a deep breath. It’ll help overcome the pain.” he suggested. He was relieved when the boy took his suggestion. It was a sign of improvement.

When Rivaille saw that the boy stop trembling, he asked “What’s your name?”

“Eren.”

“How old are you?”

“14.”

“Why are you here?” he continued imploring.

The boy choked a bit. He took a deep breath before answering, “I was given to the King.”

Upon hearing the answer, Sir Rivaille choked his breath. That’s why the nobles harassed him. That’s why they were angry when the boy defend himself. The boy was technically a slave, a pleasure slave to the King. The fact that Erwin kept a slave boy shocked him.

“Where did you come from?” Sir Rivaille asked more. He was curious on which port town dare to present such gift to the King.

“Stohess. And, I don’t need your pitiful look.” Eren said sternly.

A sudden knock on the door, the young lord had to keep his next question to himself. His aide came and whispered to his ear, “The King demands to enter.”

“News travels faster than him shitting in the morning.” Sir Rivaille remarked. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Eren smiled.

Then, when the King saw Eren, Sir Rivaille saw something that he used to experience in his childhood but thought he would never see again. The King, though appeared to be calm and undisturbed, Sir Rivaille knew better. Erwin was a swan, he always appeared calm and graceful but his feet pedaling furiously under the water.

Sir Rivaille stood aside. He stood far enough that he could not hear the King’s endearments but closed enough to see the King’s tenderness toward Eren, more romantic than paternal. He saw Erwin used his charm to calm the boy down. None stand a chance against Erwin’s charm. He knew how to make others felt special.

If Rivaille sat on a chair, Erwin knelt on the floor in front of Eren, very closed to Eren but did not touch him. Rivaille heard him whispered something and heard Eren hissed an angry “no” answer. Erwin kept talking to the boy until Eren calmed down. Then, gently he reached his arms and pulled Erwin toward him. The King hugged the boy earnestly. It was about the King. He was a bunch of sweet talks and diplomatic remarks but he was honest to the person he loved, mostly.

The young lord had experienced the same thing, before.

He sensed the boy looked at him. He, in turn, looked back into the deep green eyes. He realized how beautiful the boy was. His face, though having rough countenance, was framed with smooth and soft angles. His fierce eyes were full of sincerity. His body, though appeared to be frail, were toned and strong. He could be a good soldier if the King permitted him.

When Sir Rivaille’s eyes darted lower, he saw Erwin was holding the boy’s hands, ungloved. He steeled his heart and took a seat in the middle of both of them.

“Are you calm, now?” he asked.

Eren blinked. There is no trace of fear in his eyes, starry clear green eyes. They were free from anger and hatred.

“I want to thank you for saving me from them.” he said calmly.

The young lord saw the King’s smiled at the corner of his eyes. He felt the pang of jealousy.

Erwin lifted and carried the boy in his arms. As he walked toward the door, he turned his head toward Rivaille and said, “We’ll have dinner tonight.”

“Erwin and his sweet talks.” Lord Rivaille softly mumbled.

A knock at the door awakened him from his reverie.

He turned his head toward the door and saw Eren. As the boy walked in toward him, he noticed how tall Eren had grown though he still had that boyish look. He carried the afternoon tea.

“Petra told me that you usually have your tea at these hours.” he said as he put the tray on the table closed to the window.

He poured the tea. He was about to put some sugar but quickly remembered that the Lord drank his tea black. He carefully put it in front of the young lord. He took the tea and enjoyed its scent, the proof of his City prosperity.

“Eren, the King wants us to return in Spring.”

“Yes,” Eren replied as he cast his gaze downward.

“We’ll set off when the snow at the Wall melt,” Lord Rivaille said in stern voice.

“Do you understand?”

“Yes.” It was the only reply came from Eren.


	14. Of Something Borrowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King ordered Lord Rivaille and Eren return immediately. Both of them decided that it was best to return when snow at the Wall melt, on early spring. But travelling on early spring meant heavy downpour, slippery roads, and landslides. They experienced many delays. The journey became longer.

Traveling in early spring had many consequences. One, it could be a beautiful journey of crossing picturesque landscape. But on the other hand, it could be a quite challenging journey. The road was perilous from many days of heavy downpour. Some roads were inaccessible and they were forced to take detours. Usually, it took one day ride from Ovuld to the Capital. However, this time, it had taken two days yet they had not covered half the distance. Landslide blocked their way. Delay made everybody nervous. They had to spend four days waiting at Trost, lodged at the castle of Squire Erd. Small but well-maintained and well-guarded castle. People kept secrets very well.

But today the weather was more agreeable. The sun peeked at the horizon and the day was warmer. Lord Rivaille and Eren decided to have a picnic at the beach. When Petra brought up the idea, Eren was ecstatic. He always wanted to go to the beach, to taste the salt of the sea, and sand on his feet. It did not take long before they set up.

The beach was quite saved for seagulls cries competing with waves sound, crashing as they lazily licked the sand. A dot of dark cloud floated in a distant horizon. They were the only people present. Warm breeze caressed their faces as Eren picked a spot, stripped, and jumped to the water.

Lord Rivaille was writing. There were some urgent matters demanding his attention. Occasionally he threw his gaze at Eren. After some time, the youth finally emerged from the water and laid next to him. Eren rolled his body to put his head on Lord Rivaille’s lap. The latter hissed at the wet hair on his lap. Eren squirmed away but his eyes shone in excitement.

“Still busy, Milord?” he asked playfully.

“I finished the letter for the King. I’d have it delivered by tomorrow.” Lord Rivaille answered without looking at Eren.

“Would you give your time or I have to play with myself?” Eren provoked.

His eyes fluttered. Faint blush appeared on his cheeks. Lord Rivaille put his arms around Eren, firm but gentle. He inhaled the Eren’s scent; fresh and crisp with youth and playfulness. Soft murmur escaped his mouth as Eren rubbed their chest together. He slid his hand over the Lord's nipples, up his chest, and around his neck. He gazed into the young lord’s eyes with lust, and kissed the mouth with a tiny peck. Their eyes were still gazing to each other as Eren’s left hand reached down and caressed the outline of the manhood. Steadily, he increased his pressure and the young lord moaned. When their lips made contact, thick wet tongues twisted, lapped, and sucked each other. They only parted when both desperately needs air.

Eren took Lord Rivaille’s hand and led him into the sea. The young lord quickly stripped before dipping into the water. The sea was warm and inviting. He grabbed Eren by the waist, as the youth shot a mischievous look at him.

Eren wrapped his arms around the powerful torso and did his best to push the young lord into the water. He managed to get lord Rivaille off his feet, and wrestle him under water. The young lord fought back. He grabbed Eren by the thighs and pushed him backward under the water. Eren wrapped his legs around the waist, pulling both of them under the water.

When both of them emerged from the water, Eren’s legs were wrapped tightly around Lord Rivaille’s waist, and arms around his neck. He didn't let go. Lord Rivaille’s hands moved up to Eren’s bottom. The warmth of his body pressing against Eren was causing a delicious friction. Both cocks started to harden.

Lord Rivaille pushed Eren into the water. This time Eren held on tighter, his legs moving down around the tight butt. Their hardened genitals were rubbing against each other. Lord Rivaille lifted Eren out of the water, laughing. They were looking face to face.

There was lust lingering between both of them. It was clear what both of them wanted but none were going to give up that easy this time.

“Milord…” Eren was cut mid sentence as Lord Rivaille leaned forward, and tilted Eren’s head. The kiss was very gentle, like a little peck at first. Slowly, as their lips made full contact and the kiss became more urgent. The kiss tasted of salt water, and it was delicious.

They began grinding their hips against each other. Eren rotated his hips and thrusting against Lord Rivaille. Their kissing became more intense. The urgent nature of the embrace made it clear where this was going. Both of them become impatient.

With Eren still clinging to his body, he carried Eren out of the water and up onto the beach. At the water's edge, he laid the boy down on the sand. Eren softly purred. As he rolled his body, feeling the sand, he pulled the young lord on top of him. Eren grabbed and massaged the firm bottom, inviting.

As they rubbed their bodies together on the beach, Lord Rivaille nibbled and kissed Eren’s neck and shoulders as Eren ran his hands over the broad back and arms, enjoying the young lord’s slim and firm body.

Lord Rivaille sat on Eren hip with their genitals were pressed against each other. Eren saw as the eyes traveled down his body. The young lord looked at Eren’s smooth chest and stomach with just a hint of a six pack. His eyes traveled to Eren’s crotch.

As he looked, Eren admired his lover’s body. His wet hair was unruly as water dripped onto his well defined shoulders and neck muscles. Eren followed the drops of water as they ran down over his chest and ample pectorals. The drops slithered on his chest to his well toned stomach. The water drops then moved toward his magnificent crotch. His full balls, and rigid manhood were crushed beneath him. All this rested on his powerful thighs, almost as round as my waist.

Eren sighed loudly as Lord Rivaille started grinding their genitals together. Eren was already ached for release, and he was certain that his lover felt the same carnal desire. Eren kissed his neck, his ear, biting the lobe gently and sliding his tongue into his ear. Lord Rivaille’s hands were tickling Eren’s neck and playing with his hair.

Eren caressed his nipples, kissing and licking the hollow at the base of his neck and tracing his breast bone with his tongue. Eren was excited as the nipples became erect as he licked and sucked them. His mouth continued downwards in small circles and he licked the salt from his navel. His stomach muscles contracted, and an almost soundless moan escaped his lips.

He began following Eren’s example and started using his mouth to explore. Eren closed his eyes in delight. He kissed Eren’s cheek, and then started nibbling his way down to Eren’s neck, out along his shoulder and all the way to his hand. He took one of Eren’s fingers into his mouth and sucked gently. His hands were all over Eren’s chest and stomach. His mouth covered Eren with kisses and small bites. Eren started whimpering. His manhood was getting desperate. It wanted to feel the luscious mouth and tongue. The thought made Eren felt a shiver of delighted anticipation ran up his back.

Lord Rivaille grabbed a fistful of his hair and said, “So eager and greedy.”

He shifted until his manhood touched Eren’s lips. He saw the look on Eren’s face was so intent, so full of need and desire. Eren ran his tongue up his manhood and kissed it all over. Lust multiplied quickly. Using his hand on Eren’s head, Lord Rivaille guided his manhood into the youth’s mouth. He let the young lord got deep into his mouth. The mouth was warm. It loosened and tightened at a rhythmic pace. The cool and velvety flesh warped around the flaming hard rod. The young lord felt control was slipping away from his sanity. A few dropped escaped into Eren’s mouth. He pulled out just before he completely lost it.

Eren looked at him with a desperate lust in his eyes. Lord Rivaille released him but his eyes were fixed at the youth’s body.

“Turn around in all four.” he ordered impatiently.

Eren did as he was ordered, hands and knees on the soft sands. He raised his bottom high and rested his head on the sand. Lord Rivaille hands traveled up on Eren’s soft thighs and ended on his plump cheeks. He massaged them gently. His fingers found the plugged hole. Impatiently, he pulled it out and heard Eren's soft yelp. He continued massaging the cheeks while slowly forced them apart and exposed the gaping hole, dripping with oil and oozing with heated desire. It was like a pretty tiny hole glistening between his firm buttocks.

The need kicked in, but he controlled himself. He reached for a bottle of oil and poured in on his fingers. Using two fingers, he breached Eren’s sphincter, making sure he was well slicked. Inside, Eren was oozing with heat. The ring of muscles tightened, as if to suck the fingers. Eren gasped. He dipped three fingers in then four. His four fingers were pushing and pulling, loosening the hole. He continued on by putting the fifth finger inside. When Eren’s body was welcoming, he was tempted to put his whole fist inside. He could not wait any longer. He pulled Eren’s buttocks up and positioned himself on his knees behind Eren. The tip of his manhood was firmly against Eren’s entrance and leaking.

Eren almost whimpered as he was taken. The first couple of centimeters were incredibly tight, but then it slipped past. Eren grunted, but he didn't ask Lord Rivaille to stop. Slowly, he slid all the way to the bottom, and Eren gasped and whimpered.

The young lord withdrew about halfway and stood still; he spread Eren’s buttocks and enjoyed the sight of his member between those cheeks and the sensation of the tunnel squeezing and milking his shaft behind the head.

His hand reached and squeezed the twin mounds a couple of times and rammed his member back in. Eren moaned and pushed his bottom backward, hitting the crotch. His body was trembling. Lord Rivaille grabbed his hips, trying to keep him steady.

When another push came, inhibition disappeared. Each complimented the other. Their rhythms and breaths matched as if they were one in two bodies. Both drowned into wanton pleasure, none wanted to emerge from it. There were no words left in any of them, just inarticulate sounds of ecstasy and grunts of pleasure. Movements became more frantic and desperate. The shaft was shoved even harder and deeper into the tight orifice. Both of them know they were near.

Eren clamped his tight ring muscle around his lord’s member as it exploded. Lord Rivaille convulsed in violent orgasm. Eren was instantly filled with a hot stream of semen. The creamy flood overflowed inside him. The second cum shot was too much, it seeped out from his orifice. Seeing some drops on the sand, Lord Rivaille plunged deeper into Eren as the third shot came. As his orgasm subsided, Eren began rocking his hips slowly, milking another nice glob of the nectar.

Eren dropped on the sand. The young lord looked down and took a few droplets from his still hard shaft, and smeared the essence over Eren’s lips face, neck, and part of his chest. But there were some remained, dripping. Eren greedily took the softening shaft back into my mouth and sucked it cleaned.

When there was nothing more left, he laid on the sand, his eyes were closed. Lord Rivaille reclined next to Eren. The young lord was still panting. He reached down, with two fingers scooped a drop of his essence off Eren’s cheek. Eren quickly took the hand into his mouth and sucked the two fingers. Sensually cleaning his fingers clean, giving him a wanton show. Lord Rivaille kissed him. His smile was warm as he pressed their bodies together.

 

 

********

 

He looked at Eren, sleeping next to him. His fingers began to brush the youth’s body.

He realized that he just borrowed Eren. His feelings was meaningless, it wouldn’t able to change anything. Eren belonged to the King. It was his duty to serve the King in any way that the King saw it fit.

The same seduction, the same writhing and the same moaning, Eren also performed to the King. Although Eren never talked about what happened in the King’s bedchamber, it was clear what Eren did while he was together with the King. Jealousy bit his heart.

Lord Rivaille walked toward the sea. The water was ice cold but it was perfect to cool his feelings down. When he finished, he found himself unable to sleep next to Eren.


	15. The Quite Road to Loneliness

When they were leaving the beach, the sun just began to set. The wind was cool and there was the scent of rain lingering in the air.

On their way back, Sir Rivaille was unusually quiet. Quite the contrary, Eren was excessively merry and talkative. He did realize that his love was unusually quite but did not mind, after all, Sir Rivaille let Eren clinging on his shoulder.

They arrived back to the castle just before sunset. Eren was exhausted, but he was still in a good mood and carved for more conversation. On the other hand, Sir Rivaille felt drained.

He apologized that he could not join the others for dinner though he encouraged Eren to join the others. Eren’s gaze followed him as he retired to his chamber. Eren felt there was something amiss but didn’t dare to say anything.

Dinner followed shortly. All were seated in a small dining room, Eren was in the middle between Petra and Auro. Eren never expected to be in a crowd of people. In the King’s palace, nobody wanted to have Eren seated for meal, even the lowest noble people considered it to be an insult when they saw Eren during dinner.

But here, he was surprised that none of them seemed to mind at all. All of them were so warm and friendly toward him that before the meal was served, Eren had been considered to be their friend. The atmosphere was friendly and merry. The talks ranged from the food on the table to neighboring farmers. After they finished dessert, they all agreed to have play games.

They ushered him to the gaming room where Erd set a table for a card game. Eren never joined any game before. He was both curious and eager. They told him the rules and how to play. Eren was happy.

As the night drew higher, one by one excused themselves until only Erd and Eren left. Erd turned to his servant.

“Ushered Eren to his bedchamber.” he ordered his servant while he retired to his.

Eren sighed. The servant sent him to a room different from Sir Rivaille. Sensing there was a mistake, he asked the servant.

“No,” answered the servant, “Lord Rivaille ordered that you sleep in this room tonight.”

“I don’t understand,” Eren replied, “I always slept in the other room.”

“I suggest that you stay in this room,” the servant said sternly, “It’s the Lord’s order.”

Eren startled. He dismissed the servant absentmindedly. He knew there was something wrong when they walked home from the beach. He just could not point it out. His chest felt constricted. Today is the first day since their time outside the Capital that Eren was assigned in a separate room. Slowly, the pang of sadness crept in. Eren rather braved the world than to keep sadness inside him.

So, he decided to go to Sir Rivaille’s room uninvited.

The Lord’s bedroom was on the east side of the adobe. It was the biggest room warmed by the sun. It was rather far from where Eren was assigned room. Winter chills hung in the air stubbornly. Eren took his candle and walked toward Sir Rivaille’s room.

He was shaking terribly from the cold when he finally arrived in front of the door. He hesitated but the door was slightly a jar. Eren quietly slipped through. Once inside, he saw Sir Rivaille was seated on his bed.

For the first time, Eren felt nervous. He took a deep breath.

“My Lord, do I have to sleep alone?” he asked.

“You want to sleep here?” Sir Rivaille retorted.

Hearing the response, Eren bit his lips. He cast his eyes down to his toes, fidgeting uncomfortably. Deep inside he could feel that tonight Sir Rivaille wished to be left alone. He knew that he should not be here. Sir Rivaille certainly had his reasons. It might be not safe for them to be seen sharing a bed. Eren was aware that they depended on the loyalty of Sir Rivaille’s subject, that none of them were going to report to the King on their affairs outside the Palace.

Eren understood that logic. Yet, his gut feeling told him that something was not right. Since their return from the beach, there was a growing distance between them. Eren felt Sir Rivaille turned to be unapproachable.

So, Eren felt asking the young lord to share bed with him seemed like pushing their luck. Yet, he longed the embraces, kisses, and just being closed with Sir Rivaille. So, Eren stood in front of the door, feeling unsure whether he should flee to his room or climbed to the young lord’s bed.

Since the King rescued him from the cursed room, Eren only slept alone once. He might had a room assigned for him, but he shared the King’s bed.

Night chill started to bite. Eren’s night robe was nothing against the blow of the night. He began shivering. Naturally, his eyes glanced toward the corner of the room, to the roaring fire encaged on iron fireplace, the fire dancing freely yet it was not free to roam outside the fireplace.

He was startled with a gentle nudge on his shoulder. He saw Sir Rivaille standing very closed to him.

“Come in and close the door,” he said, “You’ll get sick if you stand here too long.”

Eren leaned his body toward the young lord and let himself to be led toward the bed. Gingerly, he climbed and slid inside the blanket yet, Lord Rivaille did not follow. He remained standing beside the bed. Eren became nervous. He fidgeted away from the young lord, creating empty space between them. The bed felt big and empty. Eren buried himself under the blanket.

Sir Rivaille climbed into bed but instead of laying down, he remained seated. He resisted Eren’s hands, pulling him into a warm embrace. When Eren gave him a puzzled look, the young lord caressed Eren face and said, “I’ll watch you sleep.”

Eren sighed in disappointment. He was encircled his arms around his lover's waist, closed his eyes, and tried to sleep. He dreamed a disturbing dream. He yanked himself to wake and found out that it was already morning. His lover was already out of bed, preparing for their departure. Eren sat, realising how big and cold the bed was. He felt his heart sinking into the pit of sorrow.

As Eren was having  breakfast alone and threw his gaze to Sir Rivaille, he realized that the later did not gaze back at him. Eren felt disconnected.

On the road, Sir Rivaille ordered Eren to ride in between Petra and Auro, while he rode in front. For Eren, the journey back to the Capital was the longest and emotionally most arduous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I wrote when I was half asleep. I was so tired from working overtime but on the other hand, I wanted to write just to unwind.


	16. Chapter 16

They rode until the met the King and his entourage in the wood, closest to the City Gate. The King could not contain this happiness meeting both Sir Rivaille and Eren. His arms deliberately caught the youth before he reached the ground. Eren let himself sinking to the warm embrace of the older man. It soothed his aching heart. 

The King hardly had any intention to hide his feeling. He only set Eren to the ground when he realized Sir Rivaille disapproving look. 

Then, it was the turn of the King’s cousin’s turn. Hans and Mike greeted Eren warmly. Hans was exceedingly talkative, even Sir Rivaille’s sarcasm failed to discourage her. She insisted that the King stopped his monopoly on Eren and the boy should spend more time with her. Her warm friendliness seeped into Eren’s dejected heart, warming up him though it was in a different way Sir Rivaille did.

The party rode to the City unhurriedly until they arrived at the Palace. The King took Eren into his bedchamber, intended to remain there but his aide told him that a certain foreign ambassador had been waiting for an audition. The King had no choice but to leave Eren in the care of his cousins. 

 

* * *

 

Spring sun meekly peeked into the room, faint and quaint, as if it was ashamed to be in the room. The King stirred. Slowly he began to wake up. There was still some time before his aides came and help him to prepare himself. 

The King remained seated on his bed. The bedding was damp, especially underneath him. His body was still slightly wet and sticky from the last night activity. His gaze, soft like moonlight, was fixed upon Eren, still sleeping next to him. His chest rose and fell in peaceful rhythm in his blissful nakedness.

The King saw the youth's sex was limp and raw. His nipples were still erect and round, like budding roses. His thigh was wet and sticky, when the King turned Eren’s body, he saw the pinkish liquid oozing out from his buttocks.

Gently, the King placed his hands on Eren's body. His fingers trails on the skin lightly as he took a deep inhale of the air of their previous love making, still lingered in the room.

With such tenderness, the King placed a kiss on Eren's hair and forehead. He refrained himself from kissing further, for it would awaken the youth. The King rarely demanded Eren in the morning. He preferred to watch the youth in his sleep.

Then, he noticed the bruises on Eren's body that was not his doing. Out of curiosity, the King continued to examined. There were at least six bruises on Eren's arms, legs, and torso. 

He knotted his eyebrows. He shook his head in displeasure. 

Gently, he lifted Eren's body, taking him to the King’s bathroom. The youth awoke but the King shooed him.

Inside the royal bathroom, the steam from warm water already filled the air with welcoming mist. The King sat on the cold marble stool, Eren on his lap, head resting on his chest. He dipped soft cloth into the water. Gently, he began washing Eren. The youth looked at him with loving gaze.

“My Lord, it isn't necessary.” Eren said.

The King only smiled at him but continued on. 

“My aide soon is arriving. I want to have more time with you, this morning.” he whispered softly.

Eren squirmed. It wasn't the first time the King washed him. It happened a lot in the past. But, somehow, Eren sensed there was something wrong.

Could be possible that the King already found out?

The possibility sent chill into his spine. But, Eren's could not do anything. He had to wait until the King left then he could tell Lord Rivaille. But he must do so discreetly, without arising more suspicion. So, Eren played along until the King finished and draped him with soft linen.

“Wait for me in the bedroom.” the King told him as he placed tender kisses on Eren’s cheeks. 

“My Lord, let me help you shower.” Eren offered, “You have washed me.”

But the King shook his head, “I'll take shower alone. Wait for me in my bedroom.”

There was no point of arguing. Eren walked into the room. He seated himself on the sofa beside the window. His mind began calculating, whether it would be enough time if he rushed to Lord Rivaille room. He decided the time was too tight. He could risk the King suspicion. So, he waited for the King to finish his shower. 

The King usually took short shower in the morning, cold water regardless the season. He took long bath, usually with Eren in summer evening.

The King is walking toward the room. His robe was loosely fastened around his waist. His hair was still damp.

Eren walked toward to help the King. But the King seized his arm and pulled him close. His arms tightened around Eren's waist as he caressed Eren's hair. Eren pressed his face on the King’s chest. He closed his eyes as he inhaled, filling his lungs with the scent of crushed cinnamon and rose. 

After nearly the whole winter spent with lord Rivaille, he nearly forgot how tender and loving was the King to him. 

To be truth, both of them were tender and loving toward him. But, there were differences. 

A knock on the door and the King released Eren. It was his aide. The King gave Eren one last look. Softly he said, "Lydia is still around. You must hide from her and her entourage."

Eren nodded. He knew where he was going to spend the afternoon. He threw his gaze across the room where the King was already fully attired and now started receiving auditions in private.

Eren slipped into the adjoining chamber. He began to get dressed. He peeked when he heard the King was leaving. He listened his surrounding. When he was sure that everyone had left, Eren dashed toward the secret passage. 

Inside the dark passage, Eren ran as fast as he cold. He remembered the passage very well, he didn’t need any light. In front of the wooden door, he stopped. His hand reached the handle. Quietly, he opened the door. 

He stood frozen.

From the other room, he heard people talking. It was the King and Lord Rivaille. He did not dare to peek. Eren was listening. From the room, there was the sound of cutlery. The King was having breakfast with Lord Rivaille.

 

******


	17. Storm Brewing inside the Castle

In fact, the King had come to Sir Rivaille's chamber unannounced. He had no plan to have breakfast together. 

This had caused disturbance to the protocols and his aide was clearly upset. They did not like that they had to accommodate the impromptu royal breakfast. The dining table was not ready and the kitchen staff were in a state of panic. Although the King told them that he was fine sharing whatever meal Sir Rivaille was having, they were not pleased. 

Finally, they settle with a medium-sized round table to be set in Sir Rivaille chamber. The servants quickly set the food, that the kitchen pushed toward them, and pray for the best. After all, the King didn't like many protocols.

He seated himself at the opposite of Sir Rivaille as they started to serve him. Sir Rivaille watched the commotion in a muted expression. His mind was working on the reasons behind the King's impromptu breakfast at his chamber. 

The King kept talking during the breakfast. His casual tone matched with the easiness clink of his cutlery. Sir Rivaille remembered those days when both of them were young and innocent. When the adults left them alone, Erwin would sneak into his chamber and shared a loaf of rye bread with salted butter. But those days were slowly fading. 

He cut a portion of cold meat and put it on Sir Rivaille's plate, a habit he had since childhood. Sir Rivaille smiled. 

“You used to share your food with me.” he remarked.

“Didn't I? I hardly realized it.” The King replied nonchalantly.

“You brought this butter and cheese from Ovuld.”

“Your favorite since childhood.” Sir Rivaille remarked, “Rye breads with salted butter and a slice of cheese. You had it softened with milk, stolen from the kitchen.”

The king smiled, “You remembered.”

“I do. But I don’t remember hearing that you’d breakfast with me today.”

“I did not plan for this,” The King confessed, “but there is something I need to talk to you.”

Sir Rivaille looked around the room and gave signals to his servants and aides to leave him with the King. He casually glanced toward the tapestry and said, “If you’re going to talk about Eren, I’m assured that your jealousy is speaking to me.”

The King put his cutlery aside. He looked at Sir Rivaille deeply. His eyes shone, trying to pierce the darkness and get the answers he had been looking for. 

"First, the Spring Festival is coming. Lord Chamberlain has begun drawing some festive plans. We need more supplies and we need more secured trade route to ensure those supplies arrived here."

“I’ve been training him in Ovuld. He shows a great promise if you can draft him to Ovuld. He can be a great help securing our trade route.” Sir Rivaille responded. 

There was an eerie air hung around the room. The King shook his head. 

“You know the Decree, only citizen of this realm can be drafted. We both know why he can’t be a citizen.”

“The Council must be convinced. Until now, I have nothing to bargain for their deliberation.”

“We can’t buy their decision by offering land or gold. They’re after something else. They want to be impressed.”

“People like Lydia wants reforms. She’s after land reform even before the wind dries her signature on the marriage contract.”

“Nile wants religion reforms. He’s quite adamant and I can see his points.”

“Hans wants education reforms which goes hand in hand with Nile’s religion reforms. She wants the Council of Clerics to be removed from education and research.”

“My hands are tied. All we can’t do anything but to sit and wait. If we pass this year without any incidence and if the trade are better, or the pirate are effectively oppressed, then we may talk about giving Eren his freedom.”

Sir Rivaille was quiet. This was not the first time that Erwin pushed him to the corner. He never liked it.

Erwin inhaled sharply and he knew Erwin was far from finished.

“Now, I need to know about ten bruises on Eren’s body.”

“Training.” It was the first thing that came across Sir Rivaille’s mind.

“He fell from his horse during training. It was raining heavily and the road was slippery.”

The King raised his eyebrow. “That was an unlikely incident.”

“He’s reckless and inexperienced. Mistakes were bound to happen.”

The King wiped his lips. He was getting ready to leave. Sir Rivaille threw his glance to the tapestry. He heard the King ordered, “You better come with me.”

Sir Rivaille stood up and ready to leave.


	18. Punishment

Genital binding was a common practice for personal slaves in Stohess. It was meant to preserve a slave’s virginity, education, and maintain control. The idea was that a slave were not accustomed to pleasure from their manhood but from their orifice. Slaves also were not allowed to touch themselves. Their routine was controlled by harem master. The practice started when a slave was brought into a harem and extended to slave’s deflowering, for some extended to life. 

When slaves first brought into a harem, they would be drugged, and bathed. When their minds were still muddled and their body weak from the effect of the drug, harem masters would lay each of them down with their legs raised, spread, and secured above their heads. Then, the masters began their work. They first would empty the slave’s bladder by inserting a long tiny prong into the urine hole. When they see that there was nothing could come out, they would insert a flexible metal rod into the slaves’ urine hole until the rod could not go deeper and left a bulb protruding on the manhood’s end. Then, he would use silk ribbon and started binding from the base of the ball up to the tip of the manhood, covering the metal bulb. The warping could be repeated to twice or thrice until the master was sure that it could not be removed. The warping can only be removed by the next owner. 

Throughout the time, however, harem master would ch\\]ange the binding for hygiene reasons. Removing a slave’s binding means transferring ownership from harem master to the new owner. Later on, if the new master wished, the binding could be performed, to maintain control and gave a sense of ownership.

When Eren was presented to the King, he had his binding intact. The Prince, who gave Eren, tricked the King to open Eren’s binding, thus transferring ownership to King Erwin. 

But in the Kingdom, genital binding was seen as cruel even for slaves. Wearing chastity belt and butt plug was a more common practice for personal slaves. Thus, Eren was mostly locked with the King held the key. 

To Eren’s surprise, his previous harem master was inside his bedroom and held the key. He was a middle aged man. His belly protruded and his clothes were colorful, a show of his wealth. His presence in Eren’s room could only mean one thing.

“Was it by the King’s order?” Eren asked. His voice was full of distress. He saw the old man smirked, enjoying every second.

“Yes. He gave me a direct order. In fact, we better hurry. He’s coming to claim his new pleasure.” 

His, but Eren knew better. The harem master was a person not to be trifled with. 

Eren stood frozen. The King was asking a different kind of pleasure. Was he meant to punish Eren?

Eren saw the harem master advancing toward him, inhaled his scent, his fingers lightly brushed on Eren’s body. 

“Stand face the wall,” he ordered with the voice smooth as silk, seductive, “Hands on the wall and spread your legs. Wider! Like when you spread your legs for your King.” 

“He took a good care of you.” he heard the older man whispered, marveling his physic. 

“He loves me.” Eren heard himself saying it with a trembling voice and heard the man chuckled and mumbled, “Very good.” he started undressing Eren. Here and there the fat fingers brushed wherever it was unnecessary. Somehow, Eren felt a pang of shame.

“Lay down on your back and spread your legs.” he ordered. 

The harem master’s eyes glimmered as he saw the chastity belt, as he was marveling it. He inserted the key and removed the belt. He ran his palm on Eren’s smooth bottom. His fingers started prying on Eren’s groin, searching for the base of the butt plug. He could not conceal his pleasure when he found it. Slowly his fingers twisted it before pulling it out and heard Eren yelped. 

Then, he took a soft towel dipped in warm rose water and began cleaning Eren’s groin. He could not help to dip his fingers inside Eren’s orifice, perfectly lubricated. 

He dipped a new butt plug into a rose oil and inserted it into Eren’s orifice and wiped the remaining oil. This plug was bigger. It was difficult to remove unless somebody pulled it. But, it nested perfectly on Eren’s orifice. He parted Eren’s legs wider and secured each ankle to each wrist. 

“The King never bind you?” He asked as he ran his fingers on Eren’s placid shaft.

Eren shaked his head as the answer.

“He’s changed his mind.”

The harem master showed his the silk ribbons which he knew so well. Those were the ribbons the King had show to him a few days before. He also showed Eren the metal rod, smooth and shiny. It was a little bigger than the prong. This one Eren knew well too. The King’s favorite device. He softly moaned.

The harem master suppressed a chuckle as he started inserting the prong and started emptying Eren’s bladder. When there was nothing left, he wiped it cleaned. Then, he began inserting the rod. Inch by inch, Eren watched as the rod disappeared into him until the tip remained. Then, he began the binding. 

This time, the binding was different. It was tighter with many intricate knots, so tight that even a drop of pre-cum could not escape nor his manhood allowed to reach its full size. The harem master said. Eren would not able to cum unless the King allow him to. The harem master added that there were many masters who preferred this type of binding. Their slaves were kept days without allowed any release. Some of them went mad but a lot of them totally relinquished their will into a total submission to their master’s power. 

The master harem was just finished the last knot when the King entered. He bowed deeply and excused himself. 

Eren was still laying with his legs spread, wrist tied to ankle. 

Eren knew the power of the new binding. He began to cry in desperation. His mouth quickly muffled with the King’s fingers dipped inside his mouth, demanding that he sucked them.

When the King removed the butt plug, he saw the orifice in a perfect shape of a small “O”. It had the color of blushing rose, much more like a rose bud. He poured warm oil on Eren’s bottom. The liquid trickled down the inside of his bottom and right onto his tender puckered orifice. 

Eren made soft whimpering sound as the King inserted his all four of his fingers. At first he just massaged the opening softly almost being a little considerate of the youth’s pain, but within a minute the King withdrew and reinserted, this time with his thumb. As he slowly twisted his thumb and fingers in deeper, Eren was gradually opened up and accepted the invasion. 

The King just kept twisting and grinding that hand, going deeper every second but it didn't seem like it would go in. When Eren was squirming and whimpering too much, he slapped the youth’s bottom really hard with his other hand and Eren jerked involuntarily onto the thick fist. As it popped into his orifice, Eren’s sphincter muscle just clamped down and gobbled up the fist all the way to the wrist. Stars exploded on Eren’s eyes as the pain of having the entire fist up inside him. 

The King did not move for a while, as if he allowed Eren to relax and adjust himself. Then, slowly he was twisting of his entire fist. He would turn it clockwise about an inch or so and then go counterclockwise back to its original position, very slowly and very gently. Eren could feel the large protruding knuckles scrape over the sensitive walls inside his rectum. Every couple of revolutions the King would increase the amount his fist turned, allowing Eren to adjust on the manipulations.

When Eren felt like he had had everything, the King stopped the twisting and just started thrusting back and forth an inch or so. He drew his fist back far enough so that it was almost at the point of his knuckles being expelled. He was making Eren suffer on the thickest part of his fist on purpose. He was using the knuckled part of his hand to stretch the youth as wide as he could. He just focused on opening Eren as wide as he could, slowly and methodically, while it seemed almost like he was trying to see how big he could make the hole opened.

When Eren began to relaxed, he started to like it. He began grunting through his gagged mouth He began to love the feeling of being stretched open and accepting the assault. Eren tried to push his bottom back farther and hoping the King would go faster. 

Just time the King pulled his fist out roughly with a loud plop.

Eren felt that he was so wide open, like the muscles in closing up yet, as he could almost feel cool air up inside him. He felt empty and unsatiated. 

Eren cries was muffled with a piece of ribbon. His groin was in flame, fighting to expand. It felt tightly squished and cumming were fighting for release. His balls swelled with their fullness but even a hint of erection was impossible. He started leaking and constantly felt like he was ready to burst. His mind was blank, completely overtaken by unattainable pleasure. 

He felt the King’s rod twitched inside him, ready to fill him. His muffled scream began to grow more frustrated. 

As told my the harem master, Eren did not get his release that night. He laid alone in his bed, whimpering in painful needs. He laid on his back, hands and knees were set apart, and his genitals bounds.

In the morning, the harem master came to change the biding. He was strictly instructed to prevent Eren from release. He doused Eren with plenty of water, forcing him to urinate, instead of cumming. This time, he worked methodically and quickly. He left Eren bound in the King’s bed as instructed. 

Then, the King would come and took Eren as he pleased without allowing Eren to release himself. 

On the third day, the King came.

“Whom do you belong to?” the King asked.

“I solely belong to you, My Lord.” Eren answered in the middle of his sobs.

The King cut the binding and removed the metal rod. First, Eren could not come. He was sobbing and writhing in the King’s arms. Then, after a few minutes, his body began releasing. It streamed slowly instead of shooting a forceful jet. Eren body convulsed in both pain and pleasure he never experienced before. He was still restrained by the King’s embrace. Then it stopped, but Eren felt it was not finished yet. He began violently writhing and crying. The King quickly pinned Eren’s legs apart and inserted his fingers. Began massaging Eren’s prostate while squeezing his swollen ball. Cum ran profusely. Although there was no sensation of orgasm, but he was grateful that the pressure had been relieved.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Spring came early, everyone was happy. The Royals entertained themselves with games in forests. The King was more than merry. He had acquired an item and very much wished that Eren tried them on.

The air in the forest was fresh and slightly dewy. The scent of early bloomed flowers mixed with the freshness of sprouting grass. Spring came earlier this year. It came with the promise of a better live and chance to try again.

Spring was the most sought after season after summer. It was during spring that people were the merrier. They came out from long and cold winter, for the first time after long months imprisoned by cold weather and harsh wind. They saw the sun warmed the Earth, seasoned it to be ready for planting.

Spring was the time of celebration. There was a fair and parties at the Kingdom, which food and drinks were free distributed to the citizen. Spring was the season for royal game, though mostly were for riding in the forest without catching anything. Just like the King and Eren.

The youth’s laughter was heard throughout the forest. The King was riding hard behind him, trying to catch the young boy. He was undoubtedly the best rider in the Kingdom. Eren seemed to know this. He was merely playing with the King. He always let the King to almost catch him but only to trick the older man with unexpected twists and turns. 

But the King was persistent. He was enjoying the game, too. He set his horse galloping closed to Eren, almost to catch him only to allow the youth to trick him.

He grunted, laughed, and shouted at Eren. The youth merely turned his head toward the King before speeding up.

There was no one else enjoying the game but both of them. It was not something surprising since most nobles considered it an insult to include Eren in their activities.

They galloped until both arrived in front of the ancient fig tree. There, both slowed down. Under the ancient fig tree, the King gave out a signal to his entourage to stop following him. Only Eren and the King rode passed the ancient fig tree.

When nobody was present but both of them. Eren rode slow, allowing the King to catch him. The King dismounted. He opened him arms to Eren. When the youth jumped out of his saddle, the King hugged him lovingly. They walked deeper into the forest, toward the clearing. This was not their first visit. Eren was whispering endearments toward the older man. The King chuckled and brushed his nose to Eren's cheek.

When they arrived at the clearing, they looked around, making sure that there was nobody present but themselves.

The King drew his sword and stabbed into the earth. The silver knob of the sword's handle rose nearly to Eren’s armpit. It was a weapon only the richest of men, the King of the Realm, could possess and wield.

“Undress!” the King ordered. The later complied without breathing the slightest word of protest. He unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his shirt, and removed his breeches. The King was watching Eren as Eren undressed in the chill air of early spring. He came closer toward the boy. The fingers had trailed gently on Eren’s body before it rested on his groin and played with Eren’s bondage, of red silk ribbon that covered his penis and balls. It was tight at the base, preventing the change of size upon arousal and achieving climax. 

Eren stood in his nakedness and shivering, feeling his vulnerability. Sometimes he feared for his life if the King and protector perished in battle. What would become of him?  
The King continued caressing him. His expression was calm with a hint of satisfaction. 

“They shaved me this morning, Milord.” Eren shivered. “Before Master bound me.”

The king did not reply. From the folds of his garment, he produced something the color of a cloudless summer sky. He tossed it to Eren. It was light as air. It fluttered like a summer butterfly. The youth marveled at it, he never touched anything like it. It possessed two leg holes and a waistband. It was exotic.

“What is this, Milord?”

“It's silk. Imported from far away land. It’s women's undergarments.”

“Put them on, Eren.” the King ordered.

Eren quickly obeyed. He put each of his legs through the leg holes and pulled them up his thighs. As the fabric touched his inner thigh, he felt so exotic and sensual. He pulled up to his waist, they became a kind of second skin. He could not help caressing himself in the ladies' panties. A familiar pang of pain bit his groin, creating an urgent need. 

“Turn around.” The King ordered. 

He obeyed. He faced a great tree at clearing's edge. His soft skin was pressed against the smooth and damp bark of the tree. His groin was trapped between the tree and his body. Gingerly, he parted his legs and perked his bottom. The King’s palm on his bottom felt warm and Eren swayed his hips on the movement. Oil dripped from his orifice and wet the undergarment. Fingers pressed against the fabric, feeling the heat oozing from the loosened hole. Without any sense of urgency, he slid his fingers inside. 

‘How easy was it,’ The King mused to himself as his three fingers disappeared inside Eren’s orifice. 

“They’d prepared me, Milord.”

“Tell me what did they do.” The King whispered to Eren’s ear. He pulled three fingers out and inserted four, his thumb was teasing at the entrance. Eren gasped. He felt heat pooling on his groin, without any hope for release. The binding was tight but refused to break apart. Inside him, the fingers moved mercilessly. In desperation, he swiveled his hips to the movement of the fingers.

“They cleansed my bowel and oiled me.”

“How do you became loose in this early morning?” the King demanded answer.

A soft moan escaped from Eren’s lips. 

“Master set a dull stick, as big as your fist, on my bed.” he paused, “I had to ride it and keep it inside me while I was sleeping.” 

Eren’s movement became erratic. Using the other hand, the King pinned him against the tree. The four fingers slid out only to be replaced with five fingers. Eren gasped for more air before continued, “In the morning he had me cleaned and oiled.”

Eren eyes widened. It was not only the King’s five fingers but his fist was sliding in. Without much resistance, his loose hole completely gobbled up the entire fist, right down to the wrist. Eren’s scream was unhindered as the fist was yanked out of his orifice. He felt tremor surged his muscles. 

The King continued punching the boy’s bottom. His fist was consumed by the dark gaping hole. Each time he yanked his fist out, he felt the muscles clinging in a desperate attempt to pull him deeper inside.

Eren could feel his empty asshole throbbing in pain. Usually, he had plenty of time to ease into it and stretch for a large object. The King went on so quickly that my ass had no time to get used to being stretched. Eren could hear his juices dripping off the clenched fist.

Eventually the pain began to subside. His orifice was completely numb to any discomfort; instead, he was beginning to feel pleasure from it. Eren began to smile. His movements matched with the Kings. He was unsure whether he was turned on by the King’s manly groans or the wet flopping sound of his loose hole. The King yanked his hand out one final time. His fist flung off the juices. 

Eren looked back with hunger in hie eyes as he saw how much the King had taken. There were wet marks about halfway up to his elbow. Eren never even thought that he would be able to take the fist, let alone a good portion of his arm too. A torrent of ass juice and slime pour from the wide-open hole.

"I think that's good for today. I wouldn't want to kill you." He told Eren. 

Eren turned around and looked at the King. He saw the age gap between them. In his teen, Eren was always hungry but the King did not have the same appetite. He flung his arms around his lord’s neck, trying to make the King changed his mind. 

Yet, the dull ache on his groin reminded him. He was a slave, solely existed to the amusement of his King. If his King demanded, he must comply. It was not his right to demand. He must accept whatever given to him. So, Eren kissed his King and thanked him. A slosh of juice escaped from the youth bottom.

He followed his King from the clearing to their horses, and from there they rode to the bank of a narrow creek. There the King ordered Eren to dismount and wash in the gentle cascade of water. The water was as pure as crystal. It was pure and sweet to the taste. 

The King cut the binding and let Eren into the water. As they cleaned each other, Eren wished that the King saw his dark hole, enlarged from all our encounters, between his pale buttocks. He fantasized that the King would get hard and penetrate him on the creek bank. 

But the sound of a trumpet sealed Eren’s fate. The King’s aide requested a permission to speak. The King only had enough time to get both of them dressed before speaking to his aide. They must return to the Palace immediately for urgent matter.

Eren looked at the sky. Rainclouds were sweeping in from the southwest, and that was the direction they were heading. When they reached the castle, both of them were soaking wet. They walked passed the gate toward the King’s bedchamber. 

Eren suppressed his emotion as he passed Sir Rivaille at the Hall. He hung his head in shame, like an adulterous lover caught red handed. He heard the King talked to Sir Rivaille about the Spring Festival. He could not find any reason for joy, only anguish.


	20. A Pouchful of Kindness

The Kingdom was bursting merrily for the King’s spring festival, one of the Kingdom’s biggest festival. Circus and other curious attractions fought for public attention. Merchants from faraway lands crowded the market place, trying to sell their products. People flocked from villages and remote towns to watch attractions in the City Center. There were two parts of the festivals, bazaar and attraction for everyone and the King’s Spring Party, which was held within the Palace for the noble families. 

Eren had been lingering by the window. He occasionally peeked outside, trying to satisfied his curiosity. Just like everybody else in the Kingdom, he wanted to join the festive season. He wanted to try different kind of food and watch attractions, especially the circus set in a field near the Marketplace. He was never to the circus, though he heard a lot about it. His mind wandered to different kind of food sold there. He loves honey dipped nuts the best, the King bought him a pouchful.

Last year, the King took him to the Marketplace. They walked together in disguise as wayward travelers. Everything in the Marketplace excited Eren. He bought almost everything offered to him and watched most attractions, he liked the flame eater the best. The King allowed him to dance with other people in the Marketplace. On the way home, one innkeeper gave him a slice of cheese and some grapes. He was really happy.

This year, Eren had been waiting for the King to take him to the Marketplace. Yet, the King had been to busy for him. The King did not even mention anything about the Festive to Eren.

But a wish remained a wish. He needed a permission from the King to venture out. Unlucky, Eren was not entitled to ask anything from the King. If he wanted a permit, he had to wait until the King gave it. But the King had been very busy. 

Eren sighed. He knew his day was about to passed without him visiting the Marketplace, just like the day before and the day before yesterday. He began wondering whether he should keep hoping. 

Eren's other hope was to Sir Reveille, to take him in secret to venture outside. But the latter had been avoiding him lately. It hurt him somehow. Eren felt abandoned. He longed for the young lord's love yet it was taken away from him. Eren was confused. He did not know what had gone wrong. Yet, the young lord hardly said anything to him. His heart silently weep everything he remembered his days at Sir Reveille's realm.

Eren continued to linger and his feet brought him to the inner garden. He had nothing to do. He used to par with Sir Reveille a few times in a day but his sword was sheathed and hung on the wall for weeks. His books, which used to be his companion, were no longer a kind of companion he sought after. A few months ago, Sir Reveille would have with him, talked to and trained him, keeping him accompany until the King arrived. 

He walked toward the King’s stable. His movements were cautious and his eyes scanned the area, in case there were any of nobles passing by. Upon seeing Eren, his mare greeted him with a cheerful neigh. She gobbled the apple Eren gave her and noodled at Eren’s hair. The youth looked around and found that he was alone. Quietly, he led her out. He could not ride outside without a King’s permission but he was allowed to ride inside the King’s yard. 

The youth only advanced for a few steps forward when he saw Lady Petra. For the first time in the past weeks, Eren felt a moment of joy. Lady Petra was among a few who approached Eren without hatred. They walked together toward the King’s forest. Eren regretted that he forgot to bring his sword.  
“Don’t worry. I bring two swords,” she said kindly, “So we can still practice.”

Her answer emitted kindness and friendliness that Eren had carved, recently, other than the King, there was nobody else who were willing to talk to him. Talking and sparring with Petra was something he was secretly looking forward. In training ground, there were so much Eren could learn from her. Lady Petra was a selected few who was qualified to be Sir Reveille elite guard. However, her military prowess made other nobles scorned and excluded her from the Society. Their exclusion made both of them bonded like war-bound soldiers. When they finished their practice, they laid down on the grass. Petra gave Eren honey-coated nuts and mead, she bought from the Marketplace. The stars in Eren’s eyes shone the brightest, those snacks were his favorite. Also, he loved mead, especially after practice. He gulped the mead thirstily. Lady Petra watched him with bemused eyes. She had the urge to take care of the youth in front of her, only if permitted to do so.

"Did Sir Rivaille sent you to meet me?, Eren paused, “It’s my wishful thinking that he still cares about me.”

Lady Petra looked at Eren kindly, “You shouldn’t question his feelings toward you.”

“But, he’s been avoiding me. It seems I’ve done something wrong to him.”

“I’m not really sure what’ve happened. But, you should rest assured about his feeling toward you.”

“You think I should come and visit him?”

Eren looks at Lady Petra, watching gulping mead liked a soldier. He was patiently waiting for the word of reassurance. But, Lady Petra said nothing. She gazed to the distance, as if making decision to tell or not to tell. 

When finally she made decision, she said, “I saw Detlef and Eber walked around near the King’s quarter. They ran away when they saw me. I don’t know to whom they are working for.”

Eren felt his mouth dries, panic stirred in his stomach. He knew both men since his days in the pleasure quarter. They were mercenaries, usually hired by Lord Chamberlain. 

“You need to be careful, Eren.”


	21. Chapter 21

Surely, Eren remembered Detlef and Eber. They were mercenaries, loyal to anyone who paid them the highest. The one who paid the highest was lord Chamberlain. They had been working for him since Eren arrived at the Kingdom and placed in the pleasure quarter.

At that time, Eren used to be their slave. When the King took him from the pleasure quarter, they tried to assert their claim of ownership. They argued that Eren was their slave before the King owned him and Eren was no longer a virgin.

The King rebutted them by saying that Eren was presented to him from the Prince of the Port Town. It was them who “stole” and tampered a King's property. As result, they were fined heavily for stealing and tampering a king's property.

The 500 gold ingot paid by each person to the King's confers was what discouraged everyone from laying their hands on Eren. After all, most of the nobles were stingy at different levels and the threat of losing their reserve was a lot scarier than being executed.

Yet, he was curious of what brought back Detlef and Eber after they were being ripped off by the King. He felt uneasy. He needed to talk to Sir Reveille about this. Probably Lady Petra already informed the young lord but Eren needed to hear what the lordship would say about this.

 

* * *

 

Eren visited Sir Reveille in his study room. He signaled Eren to sit on a chair across the table, a little bit far from where he sat. Although it made felt uneasy, Eren took his seat obediently. Once seated, he began talking about how Lady Petra accidentally met Detlef and Eber lingering in the King’s Quarter. The young lord did not say anything. The silence made Eren feeling for uncomfortable.

“Both Detlef and Eber are clearly trespassing to the King’s Quarter,” Eren added. He hated the silence and he would talk until the other responded. He did not want to hear Sir Reveille said that Lady Petra had already reported to him. Eren wanted more for him.

“They’re looking for something in the King’s Quarter. Since they aren’t working for the King, this can’t be good. They could be spying on our King.”

“My Lord, we must do something!”

But the young lord did not say anything but knitted his eyebrow. He looked at Eren with puzzled look.

“The King hasn’t said anything to me,” he replied. “I send him the message this afternoon. But he hasn’t said anything.”

“My Lord, do you think it’s possible that the King is the one who employs those mercenaries?”

“I can’t say that,” the lord said, “I must wait for the King’s reply.”

Eren began to feel unsettled. Fear was creeping inside him. He did not like the idea that the King hire mercenaries. He was wondering on what the King’s after that he needed to hire mercenaries.

“Why he hires those mercenaries? Is he investigating on anything in the King’s Quarter?”

Sir Rivaille looked at Eren. He started to pity the boy. He truly did not have anybody and did not have anywhere else to go. He was trapped in the Palace. His survival solely dependent on the King’s favor.

“Just like a prisoner.” the lord murmured.

Eren was startled. “Did you say anything, Milord?”

The lord smiled at him. He opened his arms to Eren. The latter looked at him in disbelieved. When the boy did not make any move, the lord walked toward him and took his hand, pulling him in warm embrace.


	22. Chapter 22

The room was filled with the sound of slapping flesh against flesh, sweet sticky aroma, and muffled screams. Eren bit down his bottom lip, trying to muffle his cries but there was something about those muffled cries and whimpering which always managed to push the young lord over the edge. It was not the first time Sir Rivaille was taking Eren viciously but it still did not make it any easier.

It was Eren’s voice which encouraged his lover to go harder. To the young lord’s ears, Eren’s boyish whimpering was breathless. On the other hand, Eren knew about what the seductiveness of his cries could do because he felt the young lord grew larger inside him and the hold on his hip was getting tighter and with two more deep hard thrusts followed by a loud groan. Every brush against his deep inside caused him to buck against the length as if his life depended on it. Sir Rivaille knew he had Eren right where he wanted him as he was vulnerable, on the edge and wanting to come too but not just yet.

Sir Rivaille untied Eren’s bound wrists. He leaned forward and wrapped his hand gently around the boy’s neck from the front and pulled him to rest on his front with his head rested on his shoulder. Eren kissed him first lightly on the neck then he grew more passionate. Somehow it made him feel like the young lord belong to him and that turned him on even more than he already was.

"Ride me," Sir Rivaille whispered in Eren’s ear. 

He heard the youth whimpered with need as he fell on his back. His length stood proud and demanding. As Eren slowly eased down and took the length inside him, Sir Rivaille started stroking the youth’s bonded genital, painfully swelling and about to burst from the oppression of silk ribbon. Eren bit his lip to mask the burn from his bottom and the pain from his length. He winced and moaned as he started moving slowly up and down.

Between strokes, Eren liked it when they played rough but this time was different. Sir Rivaille had not talked to him since their return. He had ignored Eren and made him believe that whatever between them was no more. The young lord has behaved as if everything had finished and he no longer wanted Eren. That hurt like nothing he'd ever felt.

Looking up, Sir Rivaille noticed that Eren was no longer had lust in his eyes instead there was sadness. It stabbed him like a blunt knife. He stared into eyes now heavy with unshed tears. He grabbed hold of Eren's hips and flawlessly flipped them so that the boy was laid out under him without even slipping out of him. He ignored the surprised look Eren shot at him and pulled Eren’s legs to wrap around his waist. Eren wrapped his legs around Sir Rivaille tighter and his arms around his lover’s neck. He was beginning to feel warm and loved.

Their lips brushed but hardly kissed. Sir Rivaille whispered endearments to Eren’s ear. Gently, he started making deep strokes, Eren whimpered against his lips. When the youth’s tears started streaming down and his moaning was soft, he knew that Eren was now getting what he wanted.

To Eren, it was felt so good to have Sir Rivaille like that again but he was he was also conflicted if he was being completely honest. Did it mean that Sir Rivaille changed his mind or was it his way of saying goodbye? He wrapped his arms around the young lord and pulled him closer. He did not want to lose him.

Sir Rivaille picked up his pace and just stared into those green eyes. Eren whimpered silently. The intense looks that Sir Rivaille was giving him combined with the friction of his cock rubbing between their bodies had him so close he could hardly stand it.

“Please, I need..it..." Eren whimpered with quivering lips. 

His vice was desperate and his hands were gripping his lover’s body. Their lips brushing, almost kissing. Sir Rivaille’s hand slid on the youth’s lower body. Skillfully, his fingers untied the ribbon. Eren gasped at the sudden flow of blood. The caged snake was finally set free. He felt his body came alive, pulsating. It turned that his body was more sensitive than before-that the slightest touch set him on fire.

Sir Rivaille took one of Eren’s nipples between his teeth causing him to hold his head down on it not wanting him to stop. 

"Milord..pl... please I need,"Eren begged and tossed his head side to side.

Eren's eyes rolled back as he trembled and came heavily on Sir Rivaille's hand and between them. Eren felt Sir Rivaille's walls coming down on him he knew he couldn't stop what was coming and with three more long hard thrusts he threw his head back as he and let oblivion taking over.

Both of them grunts and groans as Sir Rivaille came down from his high. He fell on top of Eren and buried his head in the crook of his neck. He cradled Eren's head with one hand while he wrapped the other around his very muscular contoured back with one leg still wrapped around him while the other was stretched out on the bed. They both laid there for a while in each other's arms until both their breathing returned to normal.

Sir Rivaille rose up on his forearm and pulled his spent cock out Eren. He turned over on the bed on his back while pulling Eren to lie on his chest. There was a blissful silence, Eren wished they could just stay like this forever.


	23. Chapter 23

The height of the Spring festival was the celebration in the King’s Palace, where the King, royal family, foreign dignitary, and King’s closest allies gather. It is the most sumptuous celebration after the harvest. A celebration of food, wine, and exotic entertainment that bordering close to debauchery.

The King was sitting in the middle of the room. Despite his gay attitude toward his guests and the performers, his eyes were in every corner of the room, observing and silently counting his guests and those who slipped away from the room.

He was amused at Nile’s awkwardness and nodded when his cousins gave him a sign that they were leaving. The King was also aware of the absence of Sir Reveille and wondered where the young lord might be. His heart secretly sighed that Eren was forbidden to attend the Party.

The wine in his glass began to warm but he refused his aide offers to replace his drink. A clang sound of coins dropped and the performers thanked him and quickly grabbed them. The King suddenly remembered the event happened nine years ago. He was visiting Sina port city for venturing new trade route. The Prince of the City welcomed him warmly.

On the last day of the King visit, the Prince set an entertainment the King was too polite to refuse. So, he sat politely through the party he hardly interested in. There was a child wine bearer, a slave boy with stunning green eyes. The boy caught the King’s fancy and he gave him ten gold coins upon him leaving.

The King smiled upon the memory. He remembered he did not have the chance to take Eren to the Fair. Tomorrow was the last day. He made promise to himself that he would take Eren first thing in the morning.

The King was deep in his daydreaming when he realized that the Party was halt by a commotion coming through the door.

Lord Chamberlain’s men dropped Eren in the middle of the party. Everything stopped. The music, chatters, and laughter were silenced, jesters stopped mid-action and dropped their balls. Dancers were petrified, they huddled closed to each other like a band of meerkat.

Eren hunched in the middle of the merry hall, completely naked saved for his jewelry. His breath was labored. His body was trembling from anger. He was about to utter a word when a loud crack sounded as Lord Chamberlain’s whip lashed hit Eren’s back.

“YOUR HIGHNESS! THIS SLAVE IS HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH ANOTHER MAN!” he shouted.

The hall was quickly filled with murmurs.

“I CAUGHT HIM REDHANDED THOUGH I MISSED HIS LOVER.”

“NO!!!” Eren shouted, “THAT’S A LIE!”

“HE BROKE INTO MY ROOM AND DRAGGED ME HERE!”

“Your Highness, look at him. He even dares to lie,” Lord Chamberlain argued.

“If he were right, why is he naked?” he sneered, “He was prostituting himself here, right inside your palace.”

“He lies, My Lord.” Eren argued.

“My clothes were torn from my body by force then I was dragged here.”

Another loud whip crack echoed. Eren fell to the ground. He tried to stand up but another blow came. Lord Chamberlain continued whipping Eren hard until he laid on the floor, covering his face. Some people in the Hall gasped and the rest cringed.

When he realized that Eren could not stand, he spoke, “Your Highness, the slave even dares to accuse me.”

“He betrayed you, Your Highness,” he continued, “He deserved to be hung, just like other traitors.”

Eren looked at the King and said, “My Lord, I’m your humblest servant. I never betray you.”

“SILENCED!’” Lord Chamberlain shouted.

“You’re the lowest and most disgusting creatures! You deserved to be torture and hung to death!” said the angry Lord as he began dragging Eren out of the Hall.

The sound of the King's royal staff hitting the floor echoed in the Hall. Everyone was silenced. Lord Chamberlain dropped Eren to the ground.

The King pointed the jeweled end of his staff toward Eren.

“Eren, sit here.” The King commanded. His voice stern, filling the room with authority.

Eren did his best to walked, though he stumbled a few times, toward where the King sit. He was about to sit on the floor but the King took his arm and helped Eren to sit on his lap. Then, the King wrapped Eren with his robe, completely covering his nakedness.

Seeing this Lord Chamberlain began to protest but the King silenced him.

“Lord Chamberlain, Eren is a gift for me. Thus, he belongs to me and only to me. I who has the authority over his life and dead. I can keep or dispose him as I please. I am the only one who can punish him whenever I see it fit. No one else but I could punish him. From now on, I forbid anyone to touch him without my consent.”

A flash of anger showed in Lord Chamberlain’s eye. But he bowed down and comply with the King’s order. His body was still shaking in anger when he excused himself.

The party resumed but not in the same spirit and gayness as before. When the King excused himself, with Eren tucked in his arms, the party was over.

* * *

The King put Eren in the Princess Quarter. When Eren protested, the King told him that he was not sober and he would rather have Eren stayed in the Princess Quarter. The King was adamant with his decision.

When Eren finally gave up, the King returned to his chamber.

 


	24. The Coup

Erwin was awakened by the strong smell of something burning and tremendous noise. When he opened his eyes, he saw his elite guards were standing in his room, their face taunt facing the door, ready to fight. 

Erwin grabbed his robe and jumped out the bed. He was about to dash toward the door when he saw Nile, Mike, and Hans rushing toward him.

“Erwin! You must remain calm. We've got everything under control.”

“What's happening?” 

Nile did not answer him straight away. At the moment of silence, Erwin glance wandered at the window. He saw the Princess Quarter burning. 

Erwin leaped and yelled, only restrained by Nile and the others. 

“Calm down, Erwin!” Nile shouted, “Everything is under control.”

“I put Eren in Princess Quarter.” 

“He's safe. I've got him.”

Erwin breathed deeply. He knew to be calm mean to have upper hand in any situation. He must control his emotions. He saw Nile dismissed the guards and Mike gently led him to a nearby chair. Hans offered him a glass of whiskey and he drained it in one gulp.

“Tell me what's happening.” He ordered.

Mike and Hans exchanged look and nodded. Hans opened her mouth.

“Lord Chamberlain committed suicide at midnight. He hangs himself on the Church tower. It did not take long for people to find his body. Those people from the Party talked of what had happened in the Party, about how you shamed Lord Chamberlain in front of the guests. The Clerics mobilized the people for they called justice.”

Erwin gave a signal to his aide to bring him more whiskey. His eyes were fixed outside, on the burning quarter. 

“Why the riot could breach the Palace?” he asked. His tone was calm and became more authoritative.

“We suspect that a few Party guests started the fire.”

The King’s aide brought more whiskey on silver tray. This time everyone drank. 

“Is there any breach?”

“No.” Mike answered sternly, “Nile handled the leaders. Some still gathered at the Gate but mostly has returned home.”

“How about those who started the fire?”

“Already detained for further questioning.” Hans quickly replied. 

The King turned toward his aide, “Dress me. I need to have a meeting now.”


	25. The Palace Underbelly

Eren woke up by the strange feeling tingling on his spine, something that Sir Reveille told him that it was his “warrior instinct”. 

He saw Lord Nile standing beside his bed with the expression of everything but kindness. His heart creaked in apprehension of danger. Lord Nile never liked him and had done everything to make Eren knew how he felt. Yet, Eren's manner kicked in and greeted the lordship.

“My Lord.” 

The lordship did not answer, only ordered him to get up and follow him. Eren quickly put on the robe the King gave him last night and walked following his lordship. Behind him, Eren could hear the crowd’s noise and the stench of something burning. He stopped and turned back to look but Lord Nile hit him and shoved him forward. He was unsure and he did not trust the lordship but he did not have any choice.

They walked in a maze, Eren never had been before. They walked deeper into the maze in the dark with only a flicker of candle. There were many turns but one thing for sure, they descended deeper into the belly of the Palace. Eren’s stomach clenched. He had heard many stories about the Palace underbelly. Once prisoners entered, they would never leave the place. The reality hit him. He knew it that the king did not have the heart to execute him and the only solution was Eren must disappear. Eren clenched the robe tighter. His steps slowed down without his intention. Seeing this, Lord Nile hit him and ordered him to move on. They descended stone stairs and stopped in front of a wooden door. 

Lord Nile opened it and told Eren to enter. The room behind the door was dark and without window but a small hole. The room itself containing a cot, a small table and a chair. Eren sat on a chair as he watched the door being shut and the lock clicked. 

He was confused. But might be not. This must be the King's punishment, his crime had been found out. He was to remain in the Palace underbelly indefinitely. Nobody knew where he was kept, not Lady Petra, not Sir Rivaille. It was likely he would never meet anyone anymore. Eren cried in silent agony.

**Author's Note:**

> It started out when I was waiting for my yoga class. I wanted it to be a pure PWP in medieval setting.
> 
> The same fic is also in ff.net under whistling.whiskey pen name.


End file.
